The Mental Mentorship
by galleons
Summary: Professor Severus Snape has a new co-worker that just might become the bane of his existance.
1. Chapter 1: Passing the Knut

**The Mental Mentorship**

In the wizarding world, not everyone can be as brave as Harry Potter and offer immediate assistance…hence….

**Chapter 1 – Passing the Knut**

The professors at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry stood awkwardly in a circle staring down at their boots for what seemed like an eternity. Not one of their number appeared interested in conversing out of fear of broaching a particular subject they all wished to avoid. Eventually, Minerva McGonagall addressed the inevitable task at hand.

"Well, someone has got to introduce the poor girl to her mentor, said Minerva abruptly." I guess as Deputy Headmistress it is, after all, my responsibility."

"I heard she's a smart one, good grades an' all at school. I reckon after this she'll be lookin' inter' another line of work," offered Hagrid.

Professor Sprout was a bit more helpful regarding the placing of their newest addition to the teaching staff.

"Of course I can find some work for her to do, but Longbottom has been assisting me after classes have ended for the day. That boy has quite an interest in Herbology as well as an affinity for the subject matter. We all know he has struggled and experienced difficulties in school. I would hate to discourage a strong talent in a particular area. However, I could always use an extra hand. Plants, herbs, and the like require constant care and attention to thrive."

Professor McGonagall spoke again.

"Yes, that is true. I myself would be more than happy to take her on from time to time…, quite frankly, most of our subjects do not require much assistance. The students need to be practicing and mastering spells on their own. There is, however, much more preparation involved before and after potions classes…."

"Minerva, I will do it," piped up Flitwick. "Where is our newest staff member?"

"She is meeting with the Headmaster," said McGonagall.

"Well, I will find her and introduce her to Severus. As for Charms, I would like to invite her in for an observation. I am sure she could help me supervise and assist where needed," asserted Flitwick.

"Thank you, Filius," said Minerva. "Your offer is most considerate."

The group disbanded. But not before agreeing to meet at The Three Broomsticks later in the week.

"All right then. That settles the matter. A good day to you all," said McGonagall, in a crisp, yet drawling Scottish lilt."

The professors, looking relieved, then proceeded to file in through the heavy doors of Hogwarts Castle where their students were scurrying about, eager to arrive at their next class.


	2. Chapter 2: Operation Albus

**The Mental Mentorship**

**Disclaimer: **I, in no way, hope to profit from these characters or the Harry Potter books. This is purely for entertainment purposes.

Actually, when is Albus Dumbledore NOT planning something?

**Chapter 2: Operation Albus**

Septima Vector trudged up the stone stairs and halted with bags in tow, at the grand, towering doorway of Hogwarts Castle. The doors opened before she could knock and she was ushered in. A scrawny man had appeared and waved her in absent-mindedly. By the looks of his waistcoat, moths had had a field day with his clothing. Either that or he had a hankering for muggle clothes circa 1983. (Her mother had a parent that was a muggle.) She also noticed that his cat would not break eye contact with her.

Septima thought it best to ignore the cat.

"Hello. I am Septima Vector. The Headmaster is expecting me," she said, not sure if he heard her or if he cared. He lurched on shuffling his feet.

"Right this way, then," he managed to get out with effort. She was led up a sweeping staircase to a statue at the end of a very long and narrow corridor.

A moment later, a man from what seemed like out of nowhere appeared wearing a cloak with flowing folds of purple and royal blue spangled with silver stars. He also had a matching pointed hat perched jauntily upon his cascading ripples of silvery hair and equally long beard.

He towered over her and bent slightly to gaze down at her. He had an intelligent but remarkably kind face. Although it was an older face, it was astonishing how youthful it was when a genuine, giddy smile broke over it, and his pale blue eyes glimmered.

Septima's own dark blue eyes opened wide and expectant. She had heard so much about him growing up. He was a legend in the wizarding world. However, she was still overwhelmed to actually be standing in front of the great Albus Dumbledore.

"Good afternoon, Miss Vector," Professor Dumbledore greeted Septima warmly. "I am delighted to finally meet with you. I must say, I have only heard wonderful things. I knew some old relations of yours in my younger days."

Septima was in awe, but not in a negative, intimidating way. There was just something powerful and grand that radiated from his very presence.

"May I invite you to step into my office?" asked Dumbledore politely.

She shook her head and followed his long, graceful steps into an anteroom connected to his office and living quarters.

"Please have a seat and make yourself quite comfortable," said Dumbledore.

He waved his hand and two rock crystal glasses appeared. Dumbledore poured a rather generous amount of pomegranate brandy from a crystal decanter that he had on a wooden table.

"A drink to your health and may you have many happy years here at Hogwarts."

Septima raised her glass and smiled shyly.

"Well, my dear, your qualifications are extraordinary," said Dumbledore. "You will fit right in. We have a wonderful staff---much more like family. They are devoted to this school and the care and well-being of the children in their charge."

Dumbledore continued and Septima was glad to listen intently.

"I wish to make this as smooth a transition and adjustment as possible. Our Arithmancy professor seeks retirement after seventy years of devoted service to our school. Arithmancy is open to third through seventh year students. At first, you will team teach as he agreed to stay and help you get acquainted. I thought this would be most helpful to you. I myself taught Transfiguration many years ago and realize the first year of teaching can be quite overwhelming."

Septima nodded.

"Actually, one student in my class had the misfortune of transfiguring himself into my desk and who would have known he was right under my nose all along. Ah, poor Nigel! How I remember." Dumbledore had a faraway gaze which turned into a sly grin as he looked over at her with glasses perched on a crooked, craggy nose.

"Care for a lemon drop?" Dumbledore innocently inquired.

"Why, thank you, sir." Septima chuckled at his story and selected a drop from its case nestled in his hand. Some of her nervousness had vanished. He was just as kind and sincerely modest as everyone had agreed he would be.

"Well, back to business as they say. For the first few months, the other half of your scheduled teaching time will be in the company of various Hogwarts staff members. Gringotts owled over a letter of recommendation and we have your records that were sent from your school. It was then I decided that for a young lady with such promise, you should experience all of our classes." He paused.

"One reason being, that you may be called to fill in for a sick staff member or for some unforeseen emergency. You may even decide in the not so distant future that you enjoy another subject or would just prefer a change. If there is an opening and you desire to change subjects, I may be able to assist you. In most cases, I have done this for other professors in the past." He paused for a second, thought better of it, and went on…

"You had a very liberal magical education and worked for awhile after formal schooling. With your experience, you may be able to help the staff out as well. Support is crucial in a learning, collaborative environment." Septima nodded in approval.

"Also," said Dumbledore, "I would like to offer you a mentor. We are all her for you, including myself, but I thought it may be wise to designate an appointed individual whom you may go to directly for assistance and advice," said Dumbledore.

Septima didn't know how to express her gratitude and relief. "I truly appreciate all you have done. I must say I am honored to work for you. I will do my very best for the school."

"Well, I will ask you to appear to have not noticed I have blushed at your kind words," Dumbledore said ruefully. "I wish you longevity and great success." He offered his hand and she stood up from her seat and shook it warmly, with a sincere smile of gratitude.

"Actually, I do have one question, sir. Who will be mentoring me?"

"Oh, why yes, our Potions Master, Professor Severus Snape. Let me escort you back into the hall where he is waiting patiently. Professor Snape has been expecting you and he has been most, er, eager to begin his mentoring duties."

**NOTE: ** In this next chapter, Septima Vector will take the literary reigns, so to speak, and we will hear about her experiences directly from her.


	3. Chapter 3: Close Encounters of the Snape

**The Mental Mentorship**

Septima Vector's recollections of her first meeting with Professor Flitwick and Professor Snape. (Monday afternoon)

**Chapter 3: Close Encounters of the Snape Kind**

When I walked outside of Dumbledore's office I had my first encounter with the "Potions Master."

Contrary to Albus' belief, he was waiting rather impatiently, with his arms folded close to his chest. He also wore a rather cross look on his face.

Cross or constipated? I couldn't decide which.

He was dressed in billowing black robes, while only a trace of a stiffly starched collar peeped out from under his chin. He had very pale skin that had the appearance of not being exposed to sunlight for some time. His long black hair fell in sheaths which were parted on both sides of his head, framing his face. He had a rather long, prominent nose and intensely dark eyes. The black twin arches raised over his eyes emphasized his air of annoyance and his lips were pursed and disapproving. For looking like walking death, he sure was expressive while saying nothing.

The tension cut the air like a knife and the uncomfortable silence didn't help matters much.

He then proceeded to ignore my outstretched hand.

"Follow me," he snapped testily and I tried to keep up as he stalked off to the dungeons.

Professor Flitwick was also waiting outside Dumbledore's office, but I will get to him momentarily.

Professor Snape opened the door with a jerk and I hurled myself through just in time; the door just missing my face as it slammed behind me.

He twirled around stiffly to face me or rather look down on me and my diminutive stature.

I felt small in more ways than one as he continued to stare at me, no doubt sizing me up, as if I were his prey. (Well, there would be that one time when I wasn't so sure, but you can never tell with Snape.)

Oh, yes. Flitwick. I didn't want to risk losing Snape in the hallway. There was no way I could wait for Flitwick. Thankfully, he understood, Of course, Snape would later comment about how unprofessional that was as I would be reminded whenever I did anything in his presence over the next few months. Didn't Snape realize he had given me no choice in the matter?

Flitwick arrived moments later. Snape had paused and remained still, anticipating his arrival. Flitwick had quickened his steps in order to keep up without much success.

I turned to Flitwick, whom I had never met before. "Sir, may I ask, why not apparate? Is it true…"

Snape cut in. "Mere seconds in my presence and already I am underwhelmed."

My jaw dropped in disbelief. The gall. The utter gall.

Snape continued. "Well, if you took your duties seriously and were properly prepared, you would know by perusing, "Hogwarts: A History," at the very least, that apparition is not possible on these grounds."

"Ah," he paused for a second and pondered. "Can you read?' he inquired seriously.

I realized later that if the arrogant bat could take points from professors he would.

Flitwick caught my eye and whispered,"….and no one has read it in its entirety except Professors Binns and Snape…quite possibly a young student in my Charms class."

"I can take over mentoring duties from here, Professor, thank you," imparted Snape.

Professor Flitwick offered me a look of sympathy and exited the door.

Reviews would be greatly appreciated!


	4. Chapter 4: Potions for Dunderheads

**The Mental Mentorship**

When we last left the dungeons, Professor Vector was not having a very good Monday and Professor Snape did not seem pleased with the prospect of mentoring a new staff member.

Time to lay down a few ground rules…

**Chapter 4: Potions for Dunderheads**

"As I am quite sure you have observed, we are in the Hogwarts dungeons," said Snape in a most unwelcome tone.

"Office. Storeroom. Classroom. Study." Snape pointed at each doorway by waving a careless hand and not bothering to look in any direction, only at me.

"I might add that behind me is the inner dungeon sanctuary for students as well as mentoring subjects displaying cheek," said Snape in a matter of fact fashion."They have not been utilized for quite some time…but there is hope yet."

Professor Snape did not move and continued his introduction to the dungeons and my responsibilities there.

"You are not to come near me or my desk unless you are given explicit permission to do so."

"Do not make any physical contact with the items residing in these rooms unless I ask it of you."

"Generally speaking, in a functional capacity you exist, barely, and only if you are acknowledged."

"There will be no eye contact….for your benefit, of course."

Ugly git! Of course! I fumed silently.

"If you are given instructions to touch anything, wipe it down when you are finished….or the "scourgify" spell should work sufficiently, and keep things as they were. There is no telling where others hands have been."

"Do not ask anything of a personal nature you do not wish to know." He nodded to make a point of reassuring me of this. "Do not offer. I do not want to know, nor do I care."

He went down a list of potions ingredients in stock at any given time and showed me the storeroom. It was a tall, narrow room lined with shelves and a rather large ladder on wheels.

There was a knock at the door and Professor Flitwick entered once again.

"Professor Sna…." But Snape pressed on as if he hadn't been addressed.

"Ah, over here are urns containing assistants who ask too many questions next to insolent students. I was quite sure I had misplaced them."

Was he joking? I looked at Professor Flitwick. Flitwick shrugged and mouthed that no one was exactly sure of this.

"Yes, Professor," Snape acknowledge Professor Flitwick.

"Miss Vector is to go to Professor Sprout after she is done with her work here," said Flitwick.

"We are, in fact, almost finished," Snape replied.

"…one last thing. If you are ill, poisoned, attacked, and or dying….Madame Pomfrey is one the third floor, if you can manage to crawl."

"Any questions? Not that I desire to answer any ridiculous queries at the present time." He raised an eyebrow, seemingly anticipating some kind of response.

Afraid to speak, move, er, breathe, or whatever he had asked me not to do, I, however, opted to merely shake my head, no.

"Vector." Professor Snape nodded, turned, and swept back to his desk. I was dismissed. He took his place at his desk and went to work. He never looked up.

Flitwick and I exited as quickly as we could and we both walked to Professor Sprout's greenhouses not knowing what to say.

Professor Flitwick broke the silence first. "He is a serious man. No nonsense. But he must be having a really bad day…. by the way, I haven't even formally introduced myself…"


	5. Chapter 5:All Quiet on the Severus Front

**The Mental Mentorship**

In the fifth installment of "The Mental Mentorship," Professor Vector anticipates her second day of work with Professor Snape with dread and fear for her sanity…possibly her life as well.

**Chapter 5: All Quiet on the Severus Front **

(Tuesday)

I awoke very early that day, not even joining the staff table for breakfast. I wished to be well-prepared for what lie ahead.

Fortunately, either a house elf took pity on me or someone had noticed I was missing, for a tray was left in my room. There were eggs, bacon, toast, coffee, tea, and an assortment of pastries. Also, a bouquet of daisies and heather, a copy of "Hogwarts: A History," and The Daily Prophet. It was then I noticed a piece of parchment. It was a note from Albus Dumbledore. The note read:

Enjoy your first week,

Albus Dumbledore

I picked at my food, too consumed with nerves to really do the spectacular tray any justice. I dressed quickly. Nothing fancy because I would be with Pomona in the greenhouses after working with Snape in the dungeons. No team-teaching classes were scheduled for this week with the current Arithmancy professor. I stuck to an old violet dress that I had. Long-sleeved, white collar, and very plain. To look more serious, I piled my long hair on top of my head.

I closed my door and left for the dungeons.

When I arrived, Snape was at his desk writing. He didn't look up as I entered. Not even a terse, "Good Morning…bane of my existence."

"There is a list of items that need to be tended to on your desk, Vector," he said slowly.

I looked around the room. My "desk" was a small antique-looking secretary at the very back of the office. Oh, a desk! I guess I was coming up in the dungeons. Who would have thought! And it's only my second day! ( I mentally exclaimed to myself, with as much sarcasm as I could muster, second only to my mentor, of course.)

What a worthless wretch! I tried to control my temper. He wasn't going to get to me. I had decided this after much tossing, turning, and reflection the previous night.

"I see you have found your desk." He slowly rose from his own and walked toward me. "You may sit there in the corner of my office where you will find a bottle of disinfectant as well as cleaning solution for after your shift. If you succeed in convincing me you have mastered the "scourgify" charm, they may not be necessary in future."

I said nothing and merely nodded. What was there to say? Could I reassure him that my last outbreak of cooties was in my second year of wizarding school and they had failed to reappear? I racked my brain and had no answer for him.

"Ah, yes, we did not get a chance to exchange pleasantries yesterday. I am Severus Snape. However, you may not call me by my given name. Professor Snape should suffice," he said silkily.

He dismissed me by pointing to the list, turning on his heel, and striding out of the office.

I guess he didn't even want to work in the same room as me.

Oh, well!

I worked very hard that day and was very efficient with my time. I finished earlier than I thought I would.

When I left my desk, I went to the classroom to find him.

Snape was at his other desk in his classroom, deep in concentration, and scratching quickly with short strokes of his quill on a piece of parchment.

He looked up and met my eyes this time. "Diligent and earnest." I thought he also muttered "Show off," under his breath in disgust----can't prove it, though.

"Have you met Miss Granger of Gryffindor? You two would get along smashingly." His mouth twisted to one side as he questioned me. He didn't seem that impressed with that particular house either.

I shook my head, no.

"Clearly, one insufferable know-it-all was not enough for the fates."

I was not sure if he was talking to himself or me.

He is deranged! Well, at least he noticed I was diligent and earnest. He acted like an overgrown prefect!

"You may leave, Vector, and please do so urgently. That will be all."

I turned and headed for Professor Sprout and the greenhouses.

Fine! I liked working with Professor Sprout and Neville Longbottom. It was nice to be outdoors after working in the dungeons. He, of course, did nothing to make the conditions down there a bit more bearable. I rather think he enjoys things the way they are. A creature of habit, perhaps? Well, a creature just the same.

It was only a few days into my first week and I had to survive. I was happy to work for Dumbledore, and the other professors seemed nice, although, I had very limited contact with them. One of my main reasons for leaving Gringotts was that I wanted to do something else, really, work with children. I enjoyed them and was told from time to time that I had a natural instinct for instruction. Also, I love books and learning new things….

He would not make me leave! I am not afraid of him. I'd figure something out. I hoped. I had to.

Come to think of it, I guess today was somewhat of an improvement. He didn't try to insult me that much. He was rather quiet and worked in his classroom anyway. I guess today could be considered better than yesterday---but not by much, I also have a tendency to be overly optimistic at times.


	6. Chapter 6: Professor Vector and the Vamp

**The Mental Mentorship**

The sixth installment of "The Mental Mentorship" in which Professor Snape brings some disheartening rumors to the attention of Professor Vector.

**Chapter 6: Professor Vector and the Vampire Chronicles**

**(**Wednesday)

When I awoke in the morning, the breakfast tray was there yet again. Pancakes, waffles, French toast, fruit, as well as coffee, tea, and pumpkin juice. Also enclosed, was another note from Dumbledore.

I hope all is well. You have reached mid-week. Have a pleasant day.

Albus Dumbledore

It then occurred to me that he might be concerned. What was he hearing from Snape? I had not made an appearance at the staff table in the Great Hall mostly due to the condition I was in after standing over cauldrons, preparing potions ingredients, and working outdoors with Professor Sprout. Maybe the staff thought I was avoiding them? Well, I had thought about that and had been planning to make more of an effort, but work came first for the time being. It was only my first week. I shouldl think about this later and explain to my co-workers. Right now it was off to the dungeons. I selected a black dress with matching black lace collar and cuffs. I also wore an antique pin of the muses that my aunt had given me.

I went to my desk and found my agenda for the day. I had a little free time later in the day. Only Potions with Snape was scheduled and I saw I was not requested for Herbology in the afternoon. I proceeded to go right to work. I didn't want to be rude, however, I did not greet Snape upon entering because I didn't think he wanted me to say anything, let alone wish him a good morning. My approach was that maybe it was best to leave him be.

**3 hours later…**

I was working at my desk fervently. I looked up at the office door for a moment and saw Snape looming there. I had no idea how long he had been standing there, nor did he make the slightest sound when he entered.

He turned to me with disdain….

"Vector, there are a few incidentals that we have not yet covered."

"Tea cups, toiletries, and the lavatory are located in the faculty room, two floors up."

I had already noticed the "OUT OF ORDER" sign sparkling on a door near his office.

House elves are too busy, my….! Understaffed and downsizing? He was not to be believed!

I, of course, said nothing and continued to look up at him, raising one delicate eyebrow.

"Yes, Professor Snape."

"Also, Vector, you may not borrow anything, so do not ask."

How did he know I was interested in borrowing some books,for later in the evening when I was alone?

"I can discern many things without being told…very little gets past me without my knowing it," he informed me.

Was he familiar with occlumency? Surely, a potions professor would have Veritaserum or something similar in there stores.

"I am quite accomplished….with that sort of thing," he offered mysteriously.

Hmmmmm…..I thought. You are also quite an accomplished psychopath! I would love to scream at him. I'd feel better. I was sure of it.

Did he know that? I wondered. He didn't have to try very hard with that talent either.

Actually, I was surprised that he offered any information about himself. This was a first. However, there were more surprises in store that I had not prepared myself for.

"Also, Vector, there seems to be a rumor circulating that you are a vampire."

My jaw dropped in shock. Where in the bloody hell did that come from? Was it a rumor or was the blasted bat spreading this?

I blushed furiously red to the roots of my hair. It took a few seconds to recover my composure.

"No, I am NOT and where did you hear this?" All semblance of composure was gone.

"Well," said Snape nonchalantly,"you make very few appearances. I have seen them, you know. With your complexion and that get up, you should not be shocked. Your dark hair possibly contributes to the rumor, but vampires have been known to possess a variety of hair colors, much like humans."

I panicked but my anger was stronger. I had items of clothing that were black, but I just wore purple the other day. My closet was full of black, violet, red, blue….I wasn't flashy and I didn't have a preference for bright colors. But why should I explain anything to him? However, I finally let loose on a verbal tirade…

"I am an adult, Professor Snape… no longer a girl. I feel I am dressed professionally for school. Would sequins and feathers do the trick?"

It was out there before I could hold my tongue. I blushed yet again and cursed him silently as I glared at him. It has been a very personal attack in my estimation. I had poured on the sarcasm much to my dismay. Which, after days in working in an environment where my nerves were being plucked like too tight strings, was now easy to do since it was directed at him.

He looked only a bit taken aback and then his eyes narrowed and he took me in with a glance.

Snape began quite calmly…"there are ways to check for falsehoods as I am sure you know. I have said nothing. I am merely curious. It is my duty to know for I am your mentor. This would be something that would have to be addressed with the Headmaster….if it were true. Just be aware of what I have said."

"One last thing….and then you may go."

This was not to be endured! I did not wish to hear anything else. Really, what was next? Axe murderer? Voldemort's top aide?

"In the morning, you will meet with me at 8:00 during breakfast in the Great Hall. Not a minute later or I will see to it that in any of your future endeavors, prospective employers will received a scathing letter of recommendation from me, personally."

I didn't answer and walked quickly from the room. The door slammed behind me.

Flitwick, just happened to be standing in the hallway. Today's events were rather curious. He looked at me nervously. In Snape's office, I would have loved to expose my fangs and draw my claws….if I had them, of course, which I most certainly DO NOT!

Oh, Flitwick, not him too. I really liked him.

Flitwick must have heard through the door. He blushed beet read and started…

"Septima….join us at The Three Broomsticks at 8:00… on Friday evening. It is Friday evening after all and the end of your first week at Hogwarts."

"….and it's, er, alright, if you show after 8. Take your time. We will be there. I'll even hold a place for you."

I didn't know what to say so I just shook my head.

"Yes, er, ok, that would be nice. Thanks!"

I headed for my rooms before anyone could gather garlic and crosses.


	7. Chapter 7: Severus Snape Support Group

**The Mental Mentorship**

Professor Vector's first week is drawing to a close and the staff decides to celebrate at The Three Broomsticks

**Chapter 7: Severus Snape Support Group**

**(Friday)**

I woke up and looked around. The breakfast tray had not arrived. Odd. Well, I had to meet Snape anyway at the Great Hall for breakfast. I had very little time to get ready because most of it was spent hunting through my trunks and wardrobe closet. I selected a pink dress in a shade of what I nauseatingly refer to as "pygmy puff." The dress was in my closet and I only wore it this morning so I wouldn't scare anyone to death until I had explained myself properly. Thanks to the complex I had developed after my conversation with Snape the day before, and his revelation that some people believed me to be a vampire, I no longer knew what to expect from him on a day-to-day basis.

Today, I would be prepping for Potions before Snape's classes started and working for Hagrid for the first time. On the way back to my rooms yesterday, Hagrid had approached me. Thankfully, he did not seem to be checking to see if I had a mouthful of bloody fangs. He wielded a cage with some very noisy creatures, but not the garlic I had expected.

He had smiled warmly and shook my hand. He had shyly asked if I would be interested in helping with his Care of Magical Creatures classes. He was sweet and friendly and seemed more nervous than I was.

Probably because he thinks I am a bloody vampire, no doubt.

This was greatly appreciated because I loved creatures and found certain beasts fascinating. However, not my mentor.

"Well, tha's great. Not sure if yer' had too much on yer' plate, bein' new an' all," he had said.

I did want to make friends, but my nerves were shot from dealing with Snape. Some people would say that if you appeared to be weak and didn't stand up for yourself, people like that had a tendency of becoming worse. Worse. I didn't even know if that was possible now!

I was quite tough, but Snape threw me off. There was no reasoning with the bloody bat. So far, he'd been lucky. I was new. However, I'm not sure I could be so quiet in the future.

I knew I looked worn out, and being upset and stressed might have worked against me and people's impressions of me. Maybe people confused this with being unfriendly? But why would that make them draw the conclusion that I slept in a coffin and drank people's blood? Well, I would find out tonight.

**Breakfast – The Great Hall**

I walked into the Great Hall for breakfast with the staff and students. All eyes were on me as I entered, and followed me to the table----presumably, out of curiosity to see if my juice glass was blood red or not.

Dumbledore was the first to rise.

"I am so glad you can join us, Professor Vector. Would you care for some tea? How was breakfast this morning?"

It was the first time someone had actually referred to me as "professor." I was taken aback.

"Well, sir, thank you so much. You are very kind. I haven't eaten yet. Nothing arrived today but Professor Snape wished for me to meet him here at 8:00 to get an early start."

"Oh, er, excellent," Dumbledore beamed. "I see a place for you between Professor Sprout and Professor Snape. Tuck in!"

As I walked around the long table to my seat, everyone wished me a good morning and inquired about my health. I gave one word answers and avoided people's eyes. The vampire thing and not knowing what people really thought was getting to me. Now was not the time to talk. I would clear things up at The Three Broomsticks.

When I took my place at the staff table I could not believe the feast that lay before me. I ate silently and began to feel a bit more comfortable. Snape looked over at my pink dress and smirked. If I could just slap that smirk off of Creeping Death's…I mean, Professor Snape's face, I would. For now, the best thing to do was to just ignore him.

It seemed to be working for me. However, I might be mistaken. I have been a little sensitive as of late, but I could have sworn I saw him snort into his pumpkin-infused tea.

At 9:00, we both rose and I walked behind him to the dungeons.

**Friday Night at The Three Broomsticks – 7:59 p.m.**

One minute early, almost eight on the dot. Even after hours, he had me trained. What was I his bloody stunt dog? Well, let's forget about walking impending doom for awhile at least.

I arrived at The Three Broomsticks and removed the hood of my cloak. The staff waved me over and I took a seat that Flitwick offered. I took off my cloak and put it on the back of my stool, for fear of people confusing me with my possible striking resemblance to the Dark Lord.

"Professor Vector, how are you today?" said Professor McGonagall. "We have much to discuss."

"Fine," I said, lying through my teeth.

Hagrid walked over. "'lo, Septima. Can I get yer' anything?"

"Yes please, a butterbeer." I reached into my pockets for some sickles and he waved his very large hand at me.

"Nah, yer' money is no good here. We all planned to buy yer' a roun'. It's yer' first week an' all, and it's on us." He bowed clumsily and several tables shook.

Hagrid had already bought several rounds for himself.

"Why," I blushed profusely and stammered out a "thank you."

Everyone was watching me very carefully, yet tried to pretend they were looking elsewhere.

"How was your first week?" said Sprout in an embarassed tone.

What does everyone think? I felt like saying. You all know he is a maniac and that his personality is defective.

"Ok, I guess." I said cautiously.

"Well," said Professor Sprout. "You will be with me first thing on Monday morning. There are some new arrivals to the greenhouses, rare plants, and I think it would be lovely for you to see them. I already talked to Professor Dumbledore."

"Sure, wherever I can be of help," I said.

"Oh, thank you, Rosmerta," said Sprout. Rosmerta, who ran the pub, then handed something to Flitwick.

They had forgotten the umbrella that came with his drink. "Ah, yellow today with red flowers," she gushed.

Sprout turned back to me. "Er, sorry…. as I was saying about Monday…."

"Definitely, Professor," I said. "I also need to stock some potions ingredients."

"Oh, you are a colleague, Septima, no need to use formalities…only with students. I must say you are so polite and your work is superb. You have a knack and gentleness with my plants. I would love to steal you away from Professor Snape for longer periods of time, but, well…"

"Now what were you saying? You only filled his stores two days ago?"

I took a breath and answered. "Supposedly, Professor Snape's, er, stockroom philosophy, is that his stores should be neither too full and flowing out of the jars, for fear the ingredients may lose their potency or change consistency, nor too low, because…"

"…of the subtle science and exact art of potion-making." The staff groaned miserably into their drinks.

Oh, they do understand. I was feeling a little better for the first time that week.

"Septima, we invited you out tonight to welcome you and to get to know you better. You started on a Monday and we all have been busy, so it's been difficult to really have a good chat with you and check to see how things were going," said McGonagall. "It can not have been easy for you."

McGonagall continued. "I taught him and have known him since he was eleven years old and now I work with him. He is a difficult, reserved man, but he is brilliant and we respect him. We are never sure if he likes anyone, or, er, even himself for that matter. But he knows you have sense. I can only speak for myself, but he has not complained nor has he complimented you. We all think you are very intelligent and you are off to a good start. We are happy to have you. Very soon you will have your own classroom and students and he will not trouble you any longer. With Severus Snape, that is good enough---trust an old woman."

"Also, Septima, pay no mind to what you have heard about vampires," said Flitwick.

Oh, no. Here it was. It was coming….

"When we first arrived," Professor Flitwick gestured to the staff around him, "we all received the same treatment…..squib, inferi, the Dark Lord's third cousin….it will pass, it is curiosity and human fancy. It takes time and the patience to bear such things with fortitude and grace, which, Septima, you have." Flitwick smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile warmly back.

"For Monday, he insinuated that if I did not stock his stores in the appropriate fashion, he would throw out what was there and quite possibly, me too," I said nervously. "He informed me that he would not tolerate any shoddy undertakings from me or anyone else for that matter."

"I shall have a word with him," said Professor Sprout. "It may not do any good, but after all, I am the one growing these items. Let us enjoy ourselves. You will not run into him here. Professor Snape avoids The Three Broomsticks and what he calls our "dim-witted need to socialize" whenever he can. You will not see him at too many faculty functions…unless Dumbledore asks him to attend. He says he has no desire to partake in such things."

Flitwick asked the other professors to raise their glasses in a toast. "…to another wonderful year at Hogwarts."

Silently, I also toasted my temporary respite from the previously mentioned "Potions Master."

"Cheers," the staff cried in unison.

I smiled and honestly did feel better. However, when all was said and done, I knew it would not be that easy.

Maybe I should ask Rosmerta if she needed an extra barmaid?


	8. Chapter 8: All That Glitters is Gilderoy

**The Mental Mentorship**

_Some time has passed since we last left Professor Vector to the mercy (none) and machinations of Professor Snape._

_During the last three months, Professor Vector has started team-teaching Arithmancy classes and has become a well-liked and respected member of the Hogwarts teaching staff. However, it really depends on who you ask._

_If one were to ask Professor Snape, she is an unbearable nuisance and unendurably exasperating. Her nonsense knows no bounds, which irks him to no end and_…_I think that is quite enough._

_By all accounts, Professor Dumbledore is pleased with her work, the students seem to like her, and she has regained some confidence and some semblance of her former state of well-being._

_Why spoil things? Do not blame me! This is due to Gilderoy Lockhart's extremely bad timing and some would say tact._

_It seems that Snape and Septima have only grown to loathe each other and an appearance by the peacock swashbuckler will not help at all._

_All of Hogwarts is on edge._

**Chapter 8: All That Glitters is Gilderoy**

**Hogwarts – Great Hall – Lunch**

Professor Dumbledore addressed the staff during lunch in the Great Hall today.

"Ah, I have been expecting them, excellent timing," said Dumbledore grinning.

Several owls belonging to the staff swooped down over the staff table and dropped purple envelopes with silvery writing on them. They were addressed to the staff members individually and there was no doubt in anyone's mind as to who they were from. Stamps winked at them with very toothy grins. They were from Gilderoy Lockhart.

"Before we open our invitations, I must brief you all on the upcoming event," said Dumbledore. "Professor Lockhart, once an esteemed member of our staff, has seen the error of his ways and has planned a gala homecoming at Hogwarts to make up for the events at the end of last year's end of school term. He would also like to show his appreciation for his full recovery and discharge from St. Mungo's. He naturally broached the subject to me and feels that he would like to give back to the wizarding community, his former co-workers, and the students of Hogwarts. Desiring to share his good fortune with us, I, er, thought it rather rude to decline, although we are extremely busy this school year. Gilderoy claims that he has spared no expense in planning this lavish ball. I believe the students will...what is the expression?Ah, yes, blow off steam ----since this is right before the holiday season and following exams. I am expecting all of my staff to attend and to support my decision."

No one could refuse Dumbldore…but he really was too forgiving at times. His positivity and optimism in any circumstance was infectious. Afterall, the staff who knew Gilderoy heartily disliked him, but claimed he was harmless. My mother was in love with him, but I just couldn't see the appeal. He just didn't bubble my cauldron over.

When we opened the envelopes, a lilac invitation popped out of each, along with the deafening noise of out of tune horns and trumpets. This was followed by glitter, rose petals, and some obnoxious, flowery scent that also seemed to be magicked within the envelopes.

Didn't I hear someone say that he recently dated Celestina Warbeck?

Need to check that one out.

I doubt she would put up with this. She was quite the diva, they say.

The invitation read:

**Gilderoy Lockhart's Seasonal Soiree**

Pleas join me for a night of frolicking and frivolity---hosted by me

Toast, dinner, and ball to follow.

Followed by…

Place settings, flower arrangements, and invitation design by Gilderoy Lockhart

Sponsored in partnership with Gilderoy Lockhart and Witch Weekly Magazine

I stopped reading and put the invitation back into the envelope. Dumbledore spoke again.

"We can all respond to the invitation in person considering Gilderoy will be arriving shortly."

We all looked up as owls swarmed into the Great Hall and dropped uniform invitations that fluttered down to the recipients at the House tables reserved for the students.

As I glanced over at them, several of the young students were looking up in surprise, ripping at their envelopes, chatting excitedly with friends about the ball, or waiting rather impatiently for their owl to deliver their own invite.


	9. Chapter 9: To The Vector, The Spoils?

**The Mental Mentorship**

Plans for Lockhart's ball are well underway. All seems to be well. However, some people are not taking it too well.

In which Professor Vector comes to the conclusion that Professor Snape just might hate Gilderoy Lockhart as much as her.

**Chapter 9: To The Vector, The Spoils?**

Gilderoy Lockhart had entered the Great Hall. He stopped in the dead center of the room and waved to the crowd for about five minutes. He also saluted the staff, punched the air a few times, blew kisses all around, and clasped both hands before bowing several times in all directions.

While Gilderoy was busy addressing the students, the staff turned away gratefully to face Dumbledore yet again.

"I have one other announcement to make. It is quite the formal affair. The staff members will escort their usual partners for the procession and dancing. I, of course, will lead the head of the line with Professor McGonagall, our Deputy Headmistress, and the order will continue by seniority. I was also hoping that Professor Snape would be available to escort Professor Vector for her first formal function as a Hogwarts professor.

I nearly choked on my toast! This was not possible. Must I be around his despicable presence after working hours as well?

Snape glowered. "Headmaster. It just so happens that I have a rather pressing engagement. The date coincides with a prior commitment that I must fulfill. I know it is obligatory to attend, but I can not guarantee I will be there in time for the procession and such. I will most likely be late, if I am able to come at all." Snape looked intently at Dumbleodore.

Pressing engagement! Was there a vampire convention coming to Scotland? Did he need to stay in his quarters and read "1001 Fungi" for the seventieth time? I glowered back at him.

"I am sure Professor Vector will understand," he raised an eyebrow and gave me a cool look.

Dumbledore was pensive for a moment and then said," Ah, of course, Severus."

Before Snape could respond, Lockhart approached the staff table.

"My very dear friends and colleagues, I see you have received your invitations and I am sure the Headmaster has filled you in?"

"Good evening, Professor Lockhart," said Dumbledore, who smiled pleasantly. "Everything seems to be working out quite nicely. However, our newest staff member, Professor Vector, will require an escort for the procession. It seems that Professor Snape is unable to attend, regrettably so."

Lockhart turned to face me, took my hand, and brushed it to his lips.

"Well, and they say chivalry is dead," he looked at me with forget-me-not blue eyes and flashed his toothy smile.

The dandy...I had to smile back. Stifling a laugh, I allowed him to go on and said nothing.

"My dear lady," he took my other hand and knelt down. He rose again, made a great show of twirling his hands, and bowed.

"Would you do me the honor of escorting me?"

"Oh, Gilderoy, we thought you might already have a date." McGonagall was trying to save me from the dire situation I now found myself in.

Gilderoy or Snape? I really didn't know who was a worse prospect. Ok, Snape….but not by much.

"Fortunately for Miss Vector, I have been extremely busy and have not secured a date as of yet," said Lockhart.

"I do hate to disappoint my legions of fans. My fan club has asked whether they could sponsor a contest in which a lucky fan could accompany me, but now that my eyes have gazed upon the enchanting Miss Vector, I wouldn't dream of refusing this striking creature." He smiled, flashing his dazzling, yet blinding, white teeth.

Snape looked about to burst. He couldn't stand Lockhart when they had worked together and it seems as though nothing had changed. In a way, I couldn't blame him. I was surprised that Lockhart's puffed up head was still going strong as well.

"Ah, Professor Snape….terribly sorry you will miss the festivities, my good man."

"On the contrary, Lockhart, it just so happens that I suddenly remembered I may be available on the evening of the twenty-third," Snape's voice dripped venom, but he offered a very weak smile.

"Due to the fact that I am the Potions Master, might I presume that it is my duty to escort Professor Vector? After all, she is my assistant in the Potions department."

Was he insane? I had asked myself this question more times than I could count. Department? It was only him! Since when did that constitute a department? Was this his idea of a promotion? He was not to be believed! And, of course, he had to stop Lockhart from escorting me during the ball. Nobody else was allowed to torture his long-suffering mentoring subject.

"Well, my friend, it is a pity but I have already agreed to take her. Professor Snape, if I am not sorely mistaken, you usually go stag to such functions. Ever the eternal bachelor," Lockhart snorted.

"It works for you, old chap," Gilderoy chuckled and clapped Snape on the shoulder.

As Lockhart let go of Snape, Snape's face looked as though he had encountered a dementor. Then his expression suddenly changed; it looked murderous. I saw his wand hand twitch briefly at his side and then was still.

"Well, that's settled then!" said Lockhart joyfully.

It was 1:00 and everyone realized that they had to return to their classes.

I wondered who exactly had benefited from this arrangement, because it certainly wasn't me.


	10. Chapter 10: Stoppering Death

**The Mental Mentorship**

Professor Vector must observe Professor Snape's classes as part of her mentoring period as she makes the slow transition to tenured professor. If she survives the encounter, that is.

**Chapter 10: Stoppering Death**

I was tempted…quite tempted to just get up from my seat, turn on my heel, and march straight over to Professor Sprout's greenhouses.

There I would lift a full grown mandrake out of its pot….and die. _Just die! …_Gratefully and on the spot.

If I had to sit for another minute through one of Snape's monologues I would do just that.

The tripe that he recycled and had used in every class that met with him this very day was unendurable. The man was so full of himself; I could bear it no longer. Surely, one of us would die. I knew I could not take much more of this today. I longed to check my ledger and make sure that Dumbledore had not scheduled me to observe Professor Snape the following day as well. I checked my cloak. Alas, the ledger was in my quarters.

Be merciful, Merlin. I was a good sort. Take pity on me.

**10 minutes later…**

"Avada Ke…" I mouthed silently in a half-joking way, raising my wand weakly.

"Wands away!" Snape said sternly. "I believe I had informed all of the individuals in this room that there would be no foolish wand-waving. Even you, Professor Vector." Snape's eyes bore into mine. The twin black pools never blinked.

No teacher should ever mock another in front of a class. It undermines the instructor's authority. The git should know that. I was sure he did, not that he gave a thought of restraining himself and being professional. He made sure he pointed out how unprofessional I was. Snape believed certain rules did not apply to himself. The lousy….

However, I would not tolerate such foolishness. Not even from Snape. Let him write me up! I'd rather clean cells in Azkaban than spend another moment with him as my mentor.

**In the afternoon….**

It was by the fifth class that day that I think due to fatigue and weariness I found the routine quite funny actually.

Children sat stock still and stiffly at their desks with quiet, neatly folded hands. Their eyes stared up at Snape in rapt attention. The liquid on the floor under the seat of a first year's desk, quite small for his age that could only be….

I raised my hand…in delirium.

"Please elaborate, Professor Snape. On the contrary, we have on our hands quite the conundrum. An apt speech, however, you fairly contradict yourself on several points."

Snape slowly turned to face me.

"I fail to see a connection between the qualities of subtlety and exactness. Also, do you feel potion-making leans more toward an art or a science?"

I crossed my arms and gave him my undivided attention. I cocked my head to one side as if hanging on his every word.

"We have little time left in this double. Any queries I could answer on my own time, Professor Vector." Snape shot me the look of death and addressed his class once again.

Snape went on about softly, simmering cauldrons and some rubbish about senses being ensnared. That was when I knew it was my cue to rise once again…

I got up and clapped. The students who were either nervous or fearing for my sanity, joined in. I wiped a tear that trickled down my face. ( or water from a goblet near my seat in the back of the room.)

"So lovely… Professor….so moving…."

Snape had had his back to his class at this point in the lesson. He slowly turned to the back of the room once again upon hearing my voice.

He gave me a look that chilled me to the bone. The class looked at me as if I were a bit daft.

However, after almost three hours of this condescending nonsense, I no longer cared.


	11. Chapter 11: No Dumb Questions, Only Dumb

**The Mental Mentorship**

Professor Vector's day of observation is not nearly over, but she is convinced that she has already seen enough for one day.

**Chapter 11: No Dumb Questions, Only Dumb Potions Masters**

Snape was stopping every few feet to lurk near students' desks. He would then lean over the desktop of some unsuspecting student in a very intimidating fashion and ask them questions regarding potions ingredients.

Ah, how easy it is to call on random individuals and humiliate them publicly when one has already looked up the answers…and to do it to first years no less. Muggle psychologists may call it compensation. I would say that Snape was just a complete moron.

I rolled my eyes and shifted in the hard, cold, uncomfortable chair in the dungeons for what had to be the hundredth time that day. I implored for Merlin to kill me right there and then. I could endure this suffering no longer.

Snape finally paired the students up and instructed the partners to concoct what was in his opinion, "a fairly simple potion to cure boils that any dunderhead could successfully brew." According to Snape, he had done it on his first try as an eleven-year-old. According to the faces in the room, nobody gave a…

I turned away and stood near one pair who followed Snape's instructions almost to a "t.' I knew it was very good work for a first attempt as a first year student. Snape, however, didn't seem that enthusiastic.

I once again raised my hand high into the air. I have no idea why. I was an adult and could just call out if I wished to do so. Snape acknowledged my hand.

"Professor Snape, they have stirred counterclockwise---twice. I see no difference. When did you claim the potion would turn a slightly greenish hut?" I smiled genially at him.

Snape slowly descended upon me and leaned over to whisper into my ear. I did not want the nasty git that close to me but he didn't seem to pay attention to my gagging noises.

"Do not be a dolt. You, as I recall, are not enrolled in my class. If you are forgetting what you learned in beginner's potions classes, I can offer you some remedial potions textbooks. Those girls just made an elementary mistake. What is your excuse, Vector?" Snape sneered and then continued.

"I will have Charon, my owl, deliver the textbooks to your quarters this evening. For light reading---or when you lock yourself in your rooms at the appointed hours of lunch and dinnertime."

I blushed to the roots of my hair in anger and embarrassment. As if the bloody monster had nothing to do with that after the vampire rumors had reached the school my very first week at Hogwarts. I was sure it was him. I was still trying to get over it.

I returned to my seat, but not before picking up two stuffed badgers from a shelf to examine,anything to pass the bloody monotony. I decided to act like a dolt then and there, moving the badgers around as if they were dolls. I could have been doing arithmancy research. Actually, I wished he'd get stuffed and bother me no more.

**30 minutes later…**

I raised my hand. "Professor Snape, your talent for potions is undeniable. Clearly you are overlooked and underappreciated. Would you ever consider teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts?" I offered a sickly sweet grin. "Headmastership?Shoot for the stars, Professor."

Snape looked taken aback but quickly regained his composure. The groups stopped talking over their work and turned in utter silence to stare at the both of us. Surely, they had heard the rumor….

Snape walked very slowly over to where I sat with the stuffed animals, put an arm on both wooden armrests on my seat and gave me the look that Neville had described between hyperventilating when he passed me in the hallway the other day after Potions.

Snape said in a low, silky voice that was for my ears only. "I know a spell for dissolving appendages that I can assure you not even Madame Pomfrey or a rather large bottle of Skele-Gro can counteract, Vector. You have been taxing me since you entered my classroom. I suggest you contain yourself and not raise that hand again…if you wish to keep it…that is."

Snape turned in a swirl of cloak and walked briskly back to the front of the classroom to address his students. He took his wand out deftly from an inside pocket of his cloak, pointed, and writing appeared on the board.


	12. Chapter 12: Dueling Club Alumni

**The Mental Mentorship**

During the week of the Gilderoy Lockhart Hogwarts Homecoming Ball, Gilderoy Lockhart seeks to relive the glory days of the Hogwarts Dueling Club, when Professor Snape was his assistant. By the way, did you know that Professor Snape was his assistant? Surely, Gilderoy must have informed you at an earlier date.

**Chapter 12: Dueling Club Alumni**

"Let's have a go for old time's sake, Professor Snape," exclaimed Gilderoy Lockhart.

Several people cheered at the luncheon and Dumbledore nodded at Professor Snape urging him gently to not disappoint the guests. It was a luncheon for Gilderoy, the staff, and other guests.

Professor Flitwick, who sat close by, later told me that he had thanked Merlin that he was not called out by Gilderoy for that matter. However, he knew Lockhart had heard about his reputation and was not surprised.

Snape rose from his chair slowly and reluctantly after his eyes left Dumbledore's.

"Prepare to defend yourself, Professor Snape." Gilderoy smiled widely and turned to where I and Aurora Sinistra, another professor at Hogwarts, were sitting. "This," he tutted," will only take a minute."

Snape leaned over casually from where he stood and whispered close to my ear, though I really wished he hadn't done it. "I hear that published works tend to become more popular and widely purchased by….posthumous authors."

I looked up at him. "Er, don't, er, hurt him too badly..just for sport, right?" I warned Snape fearfully. I had heard about the dueling club when Lockhart was employed at Hogwarts. I knew how Snape despised him and the title "Assistant" that Lockhart had bestowed on him.

"I suggest that you both move out of the vicinity of his wand," warned Snape over his shoulder as he approached the recently magicked dueling platform.

Aurora was about to protest and defend Gilderoy to Snape. We then both remembered the incident with Harry Potter when Lockhart tried to cure his arm. She quickly shut her mouth.

Aurora and I lifted ourselves slightly from our chairs and dragged our seats safely to a corner. Filius, Hagrid, Minerva, and Pomona followed suit.

Snape slowly glided up the stairs of the platform, his dark robes billowing as he gracefully and silently took each step. He stood there, glaring at Lockhart, his face expressionless but his eyes never leaving Gilderoy. He waited patiently for Lockhart to cease his ridiculous antics and join him on the stage.

Gilderoy rose to a tumult of cheers and applause. He bowed, punched the air a few times, and then strutted over to two elderly guests who had moved their seats dangerously close to the front of the stage.

Gilderoy cracked his knuckles, did a few knee bends, and whisked off a lavender cape that he then made a great show of throwing to the 109-year old witch named Ethel. Aurora, almost jumped out of her seat, but Filius and I pushed her gently back onto her seat.

Lockhart then threw a flower from a table centerpiece to her friend, Edith, who happened to be 132-years of age.

The women squealed with glee.

Snape was still waiting patiently on the platform, no doubt planning how to get away with homicide and still retain his position as Potions Master, by cleverly making it look like an accident.

Well, I wasn't exactly sure of this. But the expression on his face was murderous.

He had looked over at a fidgeting Aurora and rolled his eyes for a second; scowl still firmly in place.

Lockhart passed his wind quickly back and forth between his hands a few times for effect, lunged and practiced exaggerated "en garde" stances, as if he was a cavalier brandishing a sword for King Charles II or at the very least a muggle extra on the "Zorro" television show.

Only then did Gilderoy stroll over to the platform.

"Be safe!" yelled Aurora Sinistra frantically. She had seen Snape's expression as well.

Gilderoy winked at Aurora and walked jauntily over to Snape. Nose in the air, hands on hips, preening with shoulders pulled back. They bowed to each other and exchanged a few words.

"I shall try to go EASY on you, Severus," announced Lockhart. "But surely we can use more advanced dueling techniques now that the students are not participating today," grinned Lockhart pleasantly.

"Oh, I hope you will go… _easy_ on me," said Snape silkily, "surely, your reputation….preceeds you."

However, I noticed that Snape had failed to draw his wand, as they turned to take ten paces and then twirled again to face each other once more.

Gilderoy was swishing his wand and yelling out to the crowd and failed to notice how odd Snape's actions were. Everyone was so into Lockhart they seemed to not notice anything either. I knew Severus too well, and the staff looked over at each other in bewilderment.

"We each get three attempts to disarm our opponent," announced Gilderoy. "I will go first, if you don't mind, Professor Snape." Gilderoy turned to the crowd as he raised his wand and pointed at Snape. "Take note of my rather advanced display of wandwork," cried Gilderoy.

On the first attempt, Gilderoy waved his wand and nothing happened. On his second, his wand flew out of his hand and narrowly missed hitting Ethel. On his third, it floated away.

"Yes, truly remarkable wandwork, Lockhart," offered Snape generously. "Quite _green_ with envy, I must say. However, I believe it is now my turn." Snape wore a twisted smirk.

"And for our next demonstration, for the benefit of the guests, of course, I believe, _Professor _Lockhart, that I should next show them non-verbal dueling spells."

Snape addressed the crowd. However, he continued to look at Lockhart. Lockhart looked at the crowd and then back to Snape. He was speechless for once.

"As Lockhart once explained, during our Hogwarts dueling club meetings…when _I _was his assistant…" Snape eyed Lockhart viciously but with a smile playing at his lips. "We taught the students that a dueler has a slight advantage with non-verbal spells. The fact that their opponent, if not a skilled legilimens, may have no idea of what is about to come next. Am I quite right….Professor Lockhart?"

Snape stared venomously at Lockhart and I saw him fighting back a smile.

"Er, yes, that is correct, Severus," said Lockhart nervously.

Snape slowly reached for his wand in the inside of his cloak, raised it, and brought it down in front of him….

Madam Pomfrey and Lockhart's entourage raced to the platform. Someone shouted that mediwizards from St. Mungo's should be contacted just to be on the safe side, so they could come and take a look at him. He did hit the wall, afterall.

Severus Snape raised an eyebrow in disbelief. Quite contrite, he apologized to the crowd as he looked down at the wand in his hand that was now close to his side.

The wand had a tendency at times to get overexcited. He sincerely hoped that Gilderoy Lockhart would be alright for the upcoming ball.

He would be most disappointed if Lockhart had to leave unexpectedly, but surely he would make a full recovery, and was always welcome at Hogwarts.


	13. Chapter 13: No Shrinking Violet

**The Mental Mentorship**

Lockhart's ball is drawing near…

**Chapter 13: No Shrinking Violet**

My first few weeks at Hogwarts had flown by. I was spending a bit more time with Arithmancy classes and now taught the first years exclusively. The other members of the staff were requesting me more often so that my time spent in Potions was lessened somewhat. The staff assured Professor Dumbledore that they needed assistance at the most opportune times. I could hug and kiss the lot of them. Let's not forget about my demented mentor, though. Dumbledore always made sure that I got a few hours in with Snape every week because he was, in fact, still my mentor. It was an improvement anyway.

Snape was still the same, but I was better at tuning him out; probably because I felt better about myself and my situation. However, Lockhart's ball and the demands that went along with such an undertaking did not help my situation. This was somewhat understandable. Snape loathed Lockhart, and Lockhart, well, he loved himself.

During every encounter, though they decreased in number, Snape always argued with me. I would no longer endure his nonsense. I had established myself as a reputable member of the Hogwarts staff, and, if irritated, as I always was in his presence, I would now act accordingly. Maybe not professionally, as he still continued to remind me.

I was turning the corner after leaving the library one day, when I heard Snape ask Hagrid.

"Have you seen, Vector? She was not scheduled for Potions today but I need to have a word with her."

If he had only turned his eye for a second, he would have caught a glimpse of fleeting purple, as I nearly jumped out of my skin and backed up behind the corner.

I paused for a second and peeked out slowly so as not to give away my whereabouts, and thanked Merlin for the extra second that had clearly saved my hide…and my sanity.

I grabbed my violet skirts so they wouldn't rustle and give away yet again my sanctuary.

Where could I run and hide? Why did apparating have to be banned? How did Potter come across that rumored invisibility cloak? I turned in every direction, planning a suitable escape route.

However, I stopped in my tracks when I heard Hagrid answer Snape.

"She was in the library, Professor, talkin' 'bout books wi' the Gray Lady. They're mates!"

"Really?" said Snape, raising an eyebrow. "This does not surprise me…two wallflowers," said Snape coldly.

It was then that I felt a chill go through me. The Gray Lady floated through me and passed down the hallway where Snape and Hagrid were talking. She floated past with a book in her hand and eyes downcast. I attempted to peep out from my hiding place again.

Hagrid waited until she passed. "Ah, Professor Snape, she's a nice one. Quiet, loves books, mostly keeps to herself…"

"I have nothing against the Gray Lady but her choice of company," said Snape.

I thought of Snape's litany of complaints against the House ghosts. He felt, "Porpington was a flake," and the Friar, well, I shan't repeat it.

Hagrid had no response. He shrugged and walked away.

I heard Snape's quickening footsteps nearing the library. There was no avoiding him. I squared my shoulders, lifted my chin, appealed to Merlin, and stepped out of the corner to face him.

He stopped short and scowled at me.

"Professor Snape, why are you looking at me like that? Is something the matter?" I looked down at my dress. I was paranoid by his constant references to my pathetic get-ups.

"Do you really require that I answer that?" he snapped.

"Well, I do not wish to have an exchange with you. Go to bloody hell!" I got ready to storm off. I was a bit touchy today.

He narrowed his eyes and took me in. "And I can only venture to guess that I will see you and Fluffy---the blasted dog!" Snape's face twisted with rage. I had heard rumors about bites he had sustained a few years ago.

I calmed down because I thought it was funny. The first time I thought anything coming out of that black hole with an acid tongue was amusing.

"We should try to be civil. We have to work together, you know," I stated.

Snape seemed to ignore my statement altogether.

"Lockhart can not truly be escorting you to that ball. Obviously, when he regained his memory, his taste was not accounted for," Snape said silkily.

"Snape, it is for one night. It is professional, not that it is any of your concern and it is not with you," I snapped.

"Vector, I will ignore your erratic outburst. Ah, a flair for the dramatic. Carousing with that fool Lockhart a bit too often, perhaps?"

"I offered to help with the decorations. I saw those ghastly invitations and I have heard the teachers recall the Valentine's Day he was here last."

Snape grimaced; he looked pained. He seemed to remember as well.

"Minerva says she rarely likes to discus it and Sprout is still squeamish. And poor Flitwick…he has an easier time saying You-Know-Wh…"

"Stop there…you calamitous witch. You have made yourself quite clear," Snape raised a hand as though to halt my words. He looked pale, paler than usual if that was possible.

"Maybe I haven't, you overgrown prefect! Where is your badge with a "P" for pain in the …"

"Vector, I will overlook that one, also. Lower your voice. There are students passing…consorting with an excuse for a proper wizard, who has yet to prove he has ever cast a spell with a wand…"

Well, he did have a point there, but I was still livid.

I had another retort at the ready but I decided against it.

I was getting rather comfortable with this, which also made me feel slightly ashamed. However, it seemed to be only when in his company.

I turned around and stalked off in the opposite direction.

Not sure where I was headed, but it felt good. I had the last word, finally. Then, I caught my reflection in the mirror. I sneered. I was scared.

I would be making every attempt to avoid him as much as possible in future,


	14. Chapter 14: A Conflict of Interests

**The Mental Mentorship**

Staff and students were very busy at Hogwarts. Schedules were full and Lockhart's ball was approaching. Between teaching a few classes, apprenticing, and working on Lockhart's decorating committee, Professor Vector hardly had any time left to herself. Vector sure has a lot on her plate…maybe more than she realizes.

**Chapter 14: A Conflict of Interests**

Last week, I noticed that I had been scheduled to work with Snape five more hours than the previous week. I thought nothing of it, let me rephrase that, I wasn't thrilled but I didn't'say anything. It was then brought to my attention that this week I would be working with him for an additional 8 hours. Considering that he would rather Avada himself than lift a finger to help out with the ball preparations, it made no sense. Everyone knew I was stuck with the decorating committee.

Severus Snape, former Death Eater( or so I was told, though once he rolled up his sleeve when a cauldron slightly bubbled over and splashed his robe; the mark still makes me squeamish), Potions Master, Order of the Phoenix member ( I would find out eventually, I will get to THAT later), git, bane of MY existence…First he wreaks havoc on my career and now my after school activities.

Every so often, outside of Potions, he would cross my path, (actually, years of bad luck was preferable to a minute longer in his presence). If I was not scheduled to work with him and sought a different destination, I would take the longest path. My goal was to not be in any place where I could run into him. Anywhere in the vicinity that had the potential of him being there was snubbed. My better judgment (though he said I possessed none) told me AVOID at all costs.

Even if I was a few minutes later to every class I taught or assisted, no one ever said a word. I like to think it was a conspiracy for a group-effort-silent-understanding by the staff. Everyone knew what was at stake and had come to terms with it---namely, my sanity.

One day I was on my way to Flitwick's classroom. We were working on summoning charms with fourth years, when he met me at the door.

"Oh, Septima, how are you today?" said Flitwick.

"Very well, thank you," I had replied.

"I have only just been informed that you will not be working with me today, Septima. You will be returning to Professor Snape this afternoon instead. He told Professor Dumbldore that you had left some work lying around and had failed (Flitwick had left out the word "miserably") to complete it in a timely fashion. It was also left in an unprofessional manner. ("Unprofessional" and "Septima" used in a sentence together by Snape count: 115 times.).

"Professor Snape told Dumbledore that he simply could not stop what he had planned, to finish it for you because it was disruptive to his schedule, which, by the way, was extremely unprofessional (116) of you," said Flitwick with sympathy for me.

Not that he would, I ruminated to myself.

I stopped and quickly went over the morning's agenda in my head. Mind you, this afternoon was outside of the initial 8 extra hours previously mentioned. Snape over-time that I had not asked for and had no interest in pursuing.

"Well, I will see you tomorrow, Professor Flitwick. Sorry for any inconvenience this might have caused you."

"Not at all, Septima." said Flitwick apologetically.

I raged and headed for the dungeons

I entered Death's Doorstep, I mean, Snape's office, without addressing him first and checked the list on my desk. (That I had left very neat and orderly and had disinfected.)

I noticed that all was done just as he had asked or it appeared to be. It was then that I realized that for some unknown reason, most likely torturing me because this had already been confirmed, he had made extra work for me to do on _purpose_!

I stomped abruptly back towards where he sat at his desk and glared at him menacingly. I also think I sneered a bit. I shot daggers at him with my eyes or what I imagined that would feel like.

Then commenced my verbal tirade…I was absolutely beside myself.

"Snape, I chopped all of your roots for you and put them in your stores exactly as you instructed. It was done when I left for Lunch in the Great Hall and you mentioned NOTHING at the table. NOW you will have me do it again?"

"Professor, are you telling me they appeared out of nowhere…that the roots, inanimate objects, just APPARATED!!"

"Please, answer me. I repeat…are you going to tell me they appeared out of nowhere?"

I waited for a response and expected something to this effect…Well, Vector, I have already told you but I will repeat, because I know you are dense and dim-witted, that if you had bothered to read, "Hogwarts: A History," especially because you were given a copy, you would know there is no apparati…

However, this is NOT what happened.

Snape continued to work diligently at his desk and had not even bothered to look up at me and dignify my presence in the dungeons.

"Yes," he said icily. He had still not managed to look up.

Silence.

When he finally did meet my eyes, this is what he said…

"Yes. That is correct. I _am_ telling you that they just appeared. Out of nowhere…and in broad daylight. Have I made myself clear?" Snape inquired. He spoke to me as if I only understood mermish and had no working understanding of the English language."

Fine! I thought. As far as seniority was concerned, I was still fairly new. It was his word against mine, and quite frankly, he used too many of them and all the inappropriate ones at that.

I went right to work and never spoke another word, neither did he.

He continued to grade his papers in silence.

I was tempted to hurl a root at the back of his head when he finally rose to stir a cauldron, but I kept my anger in check.

Then I started to daydream as I worked. I was working in the greenhouses with Professor Sprout. My eyes shining, a wide smile on my face, birds chirping, bowtruckles attempting to poke people in the eye and stalking back off into the forest…

Wait, where was I? Let's continue…

In my dream, I return to Professor Snape's office… no, it has not changed to a nightmare… and I, er, "accidentally," leave Devil's Snare on his desk…

Wretched dog!

Even in my dream, of course, I do this only after I had scourgified his cauldrons to perfection…

If only I could make my dream come true. I was that angry.


	15. Chapter 15: Literary License

**The Mental Mentorship**

It is the day before the ball, Gilderoy Lockhart returns, and Professor Snape is still not helping matters much.

**Chapter 15: Literary License**

The ball is tomorrow, so classes ended early today. I was very excited because I had not been to one in years. The air was electric; music, dancing, and time for all of us to let our hair down. (Some of us wish that Snape would maybe consider putting it back in a ponytail, slicking it back, er, like Draco, cutting…hey, that's an option…)

I awoke early and since many guests from far and wide were arriving today, I wanted to look my best. I put on a new black dress with white collar and cuffs and prepared to leave my rooms. Flitwick and I headed the decorating committee, involuntarily, and Lockhart was coming to check in on things and deliver a few surprises of his own.

Considering I was Snape's stunt dog, I was surprise that he was letting me off for a few hours (probably due to Dumbledore's influence). However, he was not pleased. Not that he was ever pleased. Severus Snape was no fan of Gilderoy Lockhart.

When I got to the Great Hall, everything had changed. Every single one of the committee's enchantments was gone. All of that hard work for nothing! Our tasteful white and gold had turned to powder blue and a garish, flamingo pink. Bubble charms were instituted as well as confetti, feathers, smoke, and pink lighting. For anyone familiar with Lockhart, there was no need to provide further explanations.

Flitwick and I said nothing. It was Lockhart's ball and he was financing it. I also remembered with dread that he was, unfortunately, my date.

"Ah, there you are! Working, toiling tirelessly, like little, busy doxies!" boomed Gilderoy.

"A word about some favors if you will…all of the guests are receiving a copy of my latest book and an autographed photo of me. The staff are receiving said favors as well as swag bags with the following items: hair pomade, a one year free subscription to Witch Weekly, a twenty galleon gift certificate to Madame Malkins, one pink feather quill, one roll of parchment with my image, and an honorary Gilderly Lockhart fan club pin," Gilderoy finished with a flourish.

Snape will avada himself. I fought back a laugh and merely offered a small smile. Flitwick covered his mouth with a hand and made a noise in disbelief.

Lockhart continued…

"Nasty cough there, professor, you look a bit peaky. Poor Professor Flitwick…working himself to the very bone on my account…but I think my team can take it from here."

Flitwick got away as fast as he could and I was preparing to do the same, but Lockhart cut in…

"Ah, but first, my veritable vixen, I must ask my lovely consort a favor."

"I have extra favors for the students. Glass tubes with my picture in them, of course. They are enchanted to move and talk much like myself. I would like to fill them with my latest hair care products, in which the color will change to the desired hue of the wearer. However, the gentleman who worked on this has experienced a few glitches," said Lockhart. "Could you ask our revered Potions Master…here's a vial, to troubleshoot and tell me where we went wrong? I wouldn't dream of bothering him…then I can make the necessary corrections."

"Gilderoy, he is very busy today. I am not so sure…" I said half-heartedly.

I didn't want to say no, because he detests and despises you with every fiber of his being.

"Never hurts to ask," Lockhart grinned. "Run along now. Time is of the essence."

He then proceeded to give me a little push out the door.

I went down to the dungeons and Snape was not working for once. He was sitting in a straight-backed, green armchair and reading. His hair in his face (lucky me) and lost in thought. His face was impassive and his left leg was crossed over his knee.

I knocked before entering (I am a well-trained stunt dog, after all) and said, "May I come in? It's me, Septima."

"Ah, the resident lady of discord…how is Charybdis?" Snape said calmly.

"I see you are reading, Professor Snape. I guess the Gray Lady and me are not the only wallflowers," I returned the greeting.

"Of course, Vector, one is partial to one's own House ghost," said Snape smoothly.

"Well, I have never met the Bloody Baron."

"Lucky fellow," said Snape softly.

"Well, I know you are mates with the dementors…it must be a privilege."

Snape didn't answer but carefully looked me over.

"Oh, that explains the vapid expression. Has someone died?" he asked with an expression of feigned innocence.

"No." I retorted. "I need to ask a favor of you for someone else."

"Out with it, Vector, what is it? You can plainly see I am busy and have better ways to spend my time."

For a fleeting moment, I felt sorry for him. How can you live if you truly never take joy in anything?

Was he just an aloof intellectual…misunderstood?

Well, there was no misunderstanding his rude commentary at times, I heard it loud and clear.

"Anyway, Lockhart would like you to examine this vial for…" (I cringed and could not meet his eyes).

"…hair potion. He thought the students would like it."

"Certainly not, and a very _brazen _request on your part, I might add."

"Severus, Dumbldore did say, in the nicest of ways that we would all have to put up with him for one night."

Snape raised an eyebrow. "I, however, do not. I will make a brief appearance and then my excuses," snapped Snape. "Merlin, has he reeled you in easily enough, though." He peered at me suspiciously.

"Lockhart? Reel me in? How dare you!" I spat.

"You erratic harpy…Do you really think I would waste my time on that fool?" questioned Snape, his eyes narrowing.

"Fine, Snape. I will examine the vial myself…in another classroom. I figured I could do it myself but you ARE the Potions Master."

"Ah, yes," said Snape sarcastically, "if you must. One more thing, that get-up. I wish to inform you that the very first Thanksgiving has passed in the Americas…a few

hundred years or so. Or have you been so _preoccupied_ with Lockhart that you appear to have forgotten your red letter?"

I stormed out and was so angry that I didn't trust myself to retort.

I should have asked my other favor. For him to throw himself into the Veil headfirst…however, I was quite sure his nose would probably get caught in the curtain and give him a fighting chance.

Why did the snarky basket case have to be well-read?

Talk about Lockhart, why was he always so interested in my choice of outfits?


	16. Chapter 16: Taking Liberties

**The Mental Mentorship**

The day of the ball has arrived. Everything seems to be running smoothly…but it will not last for long

**Chapter 16: Taking Liberties**

It is the morning of the ball and there is still much to be done. I woke up and dressed hurriedly because there was one more thing to do before I could return to my rooms to get ready for the evening. Lockhart was picking me up at my door at 7:00 p.m. sharp.

Yesterday, after I stamped out of the dungeons, I realized that the other classrooms did not have the proper equipment in which to analyze the vial. I went upstairs to the Great Hall to tell Gilderoy that it could not be done tonight but I would do it first thing in the morning. I would work in the dungeons and supervise the matter myself. He told me he had sent another vial to a friend of his that was also tending to the matter, but that I should have a go at it just in case. Who knew he had any friends?

So here I was…back to the morning of the ball. I had thrown on a dark red dress and put my hair up quickly in a ponytail. As I made my way to the dungeons, I noticed Snape was waiting at the door to his office, hopefully not for me. But I had never seen him leaning casually against the door before. I had finished all of my work. What could it be? I saw the look on his face and suddenly knew it _was _about me.

"Good Morning, Vector."

I eyed him strangely, very wearily. I had never heard the words "good" anything, "morning" and "Vector" ever directed at me.

"Ah, I see you have the vial on your person. I will take that." Snape grabbed the vial out of my hand before I had any clue as to what had happened.

"And just what is it you think you are doing?" I asked.

"I have decided that as the Potions Master of Hogwarts it is my job after all. Dumbledore has entrusted the position to me, so I gather I should have a look at the vial's contents."

And I gather, you took into account what I said yesterday, but you would never admit it though, would you? I thought to myself.

I gave a sarcastic laugh. "Right, Snape, give it back. Merlin knows what you will put in it."

I just had a bad feeling. He had changed his tune so suddenly that he had to be up to something. I had to think of a way to outsmart him.

"You crazed banshee. Lower your voice and stop your antics."

After several rather shrill yells of, "Give it back, Snape" in rapid succession, I had changed battle tactics.

He was much taller than me even while wearing my heeled boots. He was a little over six feet tall. I was squatting and jumping while trying to stretch my arms as high as I could mid-jump to try and reach the vial. Snape was lifting his arm high in the air, high above my head, the vial clasped in his hand, and well out of my reach. He wore a very amused yet snide smirk on his face.

"Give it back, Snape." I yelled in a fury. I mean it…or else…I will…"

Snape's rich, black eyes glittered nastily and he continued to stare at me instead of the vial. One arm was still reaching the sky with a hand that held the vial, and one hand rested on the knee of the slightly bent leg that had a foot resting on one of the stone steps near his office.

He said very slowly, "Or you will do what?" He "tiffed" at me and both eyebrows were raised in mock innocence.

"Temper…Professor Vector. Setting a bad example, however, you have piqued my interest. Go on, Vector, I am curious to hear…and do stop jumping, you will never reach it. Are you sure? No goblin….perhaps…elf blood?"

I smiled my most wicked yet charming smile that I could imagine as the thought hit me. He would never expect it of me.

He peered at me quizzically and with a little apprehension I suppose, not understanding why in the hell I was smiling so sweetly at him.

I stopped jumping. I caught my breath for a few seconds, until he lowered his arm a little, watching me cautiously to see what I would do.

Not cautious enough, I'm afraid. I lunged at him with my fingers and tickled his side and underarm.

Yes, I grabbed his armpit, but it lasted mere seconds.

He was completely taken aback. I had never seen him look that way before, namely, out of complete control of a situation. His dark eyes widened. He never expected I would have the utter nerve to do it. He did not react well.

The fingers of his hand that held the vial loosened by reflex and I grabbed the vial. I pulled up my skirts and ran like bloody murder. My boots clacking all the way up the stairs. I just had to make it to the Great Hall and I would explain everything to Dumbledore and Lockhart. Dumbledore would not make me give it back to him, I was sure of it…If I made it there alive…

I wouldn't turn around so as not to lose time and to maintain the distance between us and the lead I had over him.

My hair band had burst and I could feel my hair streaming out, unfortunately, a great deal of it covered my face as I ran.

I could hear him and I couldn't warn the students to cover their ears. Not only was he running after me but the expletives he shouted chased my ears as well.

And I would've made it if it weren't for Colin and Dennis Creevey.

I slowed down to a stop, so I didn't kill two students, not even a year into my new job.

"Professor Vector, my brother Dennis isn't feeling very well. He ate some candy thinking it was from Honeydukes, but it was from Zonko's. He threw up all over the boys' bathroom.

I turned from them for a second and I saw Snape out of the corner of my eye. He was slowing to a walk and touched his side for a moment. Dear Merlin, please let him not reach for his wand! I turned my back quickly from the Creevey brothers and stuck the vial down the front of my bodice. It was too easy. He would never get the vial now. I began to rejoice in my mind's eye, victory assured, and even smiled in sympathy to the Creeveys.

Snape was striding toward us. He had recovered nicely, much to my disappointment and dismay.

"What seems to be the trouble?" He ignored me for a moment and listened to their account of what just happened.

"Take him to Madame Pomfrey now." The two brothers speed-walked as quickly as their legs would carry them. Now not only had Dennis thrown up, but they would both have permanent psychological damage.

Snape twirled to face me.

"You think you are clever, clearly, not clever enough. Do not put anything past me, Vector. You do not know me nearly as well as you think," said Snape softly, which was scarier than if he screamed at me like he just did to those two young boys, who I guess I will be visiting and sending flowers to at St. Mungo's later in the week.

"I suggest that you hand me that vial. Or I will retrieve it myself if I have to," said Snape in a threatening tone.

"You wouldn't dare." I taunted, but held my ground.

"Oh, no?" Snape raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "You don't think so? You are quite sure of it now?" he asked mockingly.

Full of daring and bravado, and at this point in the story affirming his claim that I only utilize half my brain, I stated, "You do not know where I put it, Snape. You weren't in the corridor yet."

Snape sighed and went on, "Well, either you experienced a quick growth on your person, which by the looks of it is neither normal nor attractive, or at nearly thirty you have not yet discovered you are a metamorphagi which would confirm you do have limited intelligence." He paused, "Or I am inclined to believe that it is something else."

Merlin, no! After an intake of breath and as the shock of realization hit me, I looked down and saw that the vial was protruding from the top of my dress near my arm. I had no idea and hadn't really felt it shift. The Creeveys didn't look or say anything.

"Turn around, Vector, I won't look. Remove it and hand it to me."

I had no choice but to hand it back to him. He could hex me on the very spot where we both stood. However, I wasn't through with the artless wretch yet.

After I handed him the vial, Snape went on, "…you silly girl, you truly are revolting, and…"

Two other students had bumped into him while running in the hallway. It's a shame that just five minutes ago we were doing the same thing.

"Sixty points from Ravenclaw and out of my sight before I double it." Snape's voice boomed after them.

I turned to him. "How can you get that angry and talk to them like that. Can you please tell me who gave you your teaching license? Did you ever stop to think…what if they were our own children?"

Snape turned his head from where it followed the students slowly back to face me.

"Professor Vector," he said very slowly, "I dearly hope that you are not insinuating that we will ever be in a situation conducive to the creation of mutual offspring?" Snape raised a dubious eyebrow and peered coldly at me. "Tell me it isn't so."

I broke the stare after a few seconds. I was mortified. I know I blushed scarlet and could feel my eyes blazing at him. Then I lost it.

"You are a bloody moron, exasperating…not to be believed. If I have to endure you another minute…" I spluttered. I was truly embarrassed, never realizing how my words could be misconstrued.

"No, I am NOT insinuating anything!" Why would YOU want children…have you not deducted enough House points today…there's that quota, of course," I yelled sarcastically.

"I can only venture to guess that your interest is self motivated. Hags…eat children, you know." offered Snape.

I was lived at this last…those blood lollipops fresh in my mind, and I stepped on his boot by accident. He dropped the vial and I picked it up and made it to the door of the Great Hall.

"Vector," Snape called from behind. "Give me the vial. You will only embarrass yourself….and my House."

"No," I said. I looked around and needed to stall---there was no one in the Great Hall.

I went quickly over to a wall draped with blue hangings. What a mess! There was something sticky under my feet as well. I moved out of the way. Would the Great Hall ever look the same again when Lockhart was through with it?

"Give me the vial."

"NO!"

Snape approached me where I stood. He went to take the vial from me and I went to grab him for support. He moved away from me and he tripped and fell backward over a box and onto the sticky substance on the floor.

When he looked up from the floor and I turned from where I stood, Lockhart was showing Dumbledore and the staff the progress made in the Great Hall. McGonagall and Flitwick, who were trying to keep their anger in check, now wore shocked faces as the party saw Snape on the ground, his robes up past his ankles.

"What is that noise?" said Lockhart. "The birds are not arriving for another hour."

The vial had broken.

"Professor Snape," I looked down at him with a victorious smile. "The least you could do would be to analyze his vial now. I think I will go and get ready for the ball, please make my excuses to everyone."

I turned and left the Great Hall. Snape was livid but he hadn't said a word because people were present.

Sixty points for Vector!


	17. Chapter 17: The Peacock's Poppycock

**The Mental Mentorship**

The party is about to begin…it is going to be a very long evening for Professor Vector.

**Chapter 17: The Peacock's Poppycock**

There was a knock at my door and when I answered two house elves handed me a package.

"Thank you so much," I said. "I am so sorry it was last minute. Thanks again."

I brought the package into my bedroom and opened it on my bed. Contained within the package was my dress for the evening. It was a dark green, velvet, strapless ball gown.

I had another dress planned for this evening, but Snape who was still angry with me after our episode in the Great Hall with the vial, had insisted that if I took the ruinous action of attending on Lockhart's arm and discrediting his House, I could at least have the common (not common referring to me in a negative light this time) decency to wear Slytherin colors. I am really starting to worry about his concern with my outfits.

He pointed out that it was most unfortunate, but due to the fact that he was still my mentor, though he pleaded with both Merlin and Dumbledore to end his plight, he was associated with me until his role ended. Snape also played the guilt card at the very least for another foot or so on the parchment he had sent me two hours ago.

There was another knock at the door. I was very close to flooing to Dumbledore's office to ask about the protective charms he used around Hogwarts, and if he could recommend something similar for the door to my rooms. Snape had to be still seething over the vial incident.

I hurried to the door mumbling to myself and opened it. A house elf handed me a similar, much smaller package and said, "For you, Miss, from Professor Snape." If I handed it back to the elf and something happened was I an accessory to murder if there was something in that package that shouldn't be? Well, I would have to just take it; and I did. I would have to take my chances and accept it. Poor, innocent creature! I smiled at the house elf and closed the door. The little guy walked away never knowing how close to death he was.

Should I owl my mum and dad...or my brother and his wife? Was my will in order? Who would I leave the few galleons I possessed to? Well, there wasn't too much to leave. So I just held my breath and got ready to duck and do a roll I once saw in an auror training manual, over the bed and on the floor if the explosion occurred.

I prepared myself to open the package. I placed my hands on the silver and green paper ready to tug. (Mental note: If I survived, must check with other heads of House. Didn't realize they had their own personal gift wrap) I then crinkled my eyes, bent down into the starting position of the auror roll, and then tugged firmly at the paper. I waited a few minutes, hoped I would not see Voldemort, Fluffy, or my Aunt Elizabeth eventually beyond the veil, and opened my eyes when I realized that nothing happened. Unlike my first attempt at apparition many years ago, I was not nearly quartered and was still in one piece. With all of my appendages intact and my wits about me, I looked down at the open box, moved the tissue paper, and looked in.

It seemed that I had worried all for naught. What was I supposed to do when I worked with a completely deranged moron? I still gingerly put my hand in the box and removed two Slytherin rosettes. They were a set. One emerald green rose and one silver one. They were formal, they were charmed to tastefully sparkle, and they were lovely! They were also from Snape and I was still concerned about his obsession with my clothes. Did he not wear the same robes everyday? A note was also enclosed. He said that the Houses had very old artifacts that were in the safe-keeping of Dumbledore, the castle, and the House Heads, and that they were on loan. Snape said that I could pin them to my dress (ok, now this was a serious problem that needed to be looked into) and that they had better be visible on my person because for the little time he would be at Lockhart's ridiculous, utter waste of his evening, he would be sure to check that I was properly attired. Also, that the roses hadn't been borrowed for 300 years. (Merlin, he really did have a problem.) I decided not to spite him and the historic piece was too enticing to pass up, so I would wear it. That or the bloody moron would be sure to haunt me all night about the issue when he decided to show.

I looked at the clock and saw that Lockhart would be arriving at my door in about half an hour. I put the roses back in the box and hurried to get ready.

Lockhart arrived dressed in periwinkle, pale pink, and lavender…or lilac, I wasn't quite sure. If I had to describe his style I would say…swashbuckling peacock. I was truly at a loss for words. I will say no more on the matter. I also knew that Snape was going to have a snarkfest ridiculing me, my, er, date, and pointing out the insurmountable distress that I caused him and the damage inflicted on the reputation of Slytherin House.

I believe I was dressed more tastefully. (One would have to ask Snape---he seems to be the expert on this) However the roses were itchy and would not stay on the front of my gown. I looked in the mirror and decided I would pin them on one side of my hair.

Lockhart barely noticed my last minute touches because he had been preening into a mirror on the opposite wall the entire time.

I cleared my throat very loudly. Once, twice, and then he seemed to stir the third time and finally turned around to notice something else besides himself.

"Professor Vector!" He batted his eyelashes and took my hand and pecked it with his lips. "I am surely the luckiest man at the ball tonight."( He should ask Snape's opinion regarding that matter.} "I brought some flowers for the first lady of the evening, the belle of my ball, the sultana of…" (Ok, Lockhart, I got it.) He removed a small box from his robes which I noticed had a receipt that said his assistant had ordered them and picked them up. Rich. Not that I cared, but still…at the very least get rid of it. He opened the box and took out a corsage of pink roses. Pink. Who would have guessed? He then proceeded to slip the silver band over my wrist. I asked Merlin silently to please make that the very last time that I would have to make any physical contact with him the entire night. Also, the corsage was lovely but was in no way comparable to the bouquet, I mean, large and gaudy spray of floweres he wore on his, I think a jacket. Not sure.

Well, off to the ball. Or so I thought. Lockhart was now looking back into the mirror and was so busy putting the last finishing touches on his own hair that we were a bit late. He was the host so everyone would have to wait for us.

When Lockhart and I descended the stairs, he put my arm through his. (So much for my plea to Merlin) As we neared the last step he shouted, "Good Evening, honored guests! Welcome to my ball. The enchanting lady on my arm is Professor Septima Emma Arabelle Vector, an Arithmancy expert at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She is primarily of Welsh-English descent, the former on her mother's blood line, and a Langley on her father's or latter side of the blood line. Before she began her short, but nonetheless stellar career at Hogwarts, she was home-schooled in Wales, attended the Welsh Wizarding Academy and worked in a high level capacity at Gringotts Bank in the Curse Research and Development Department. Her zodiac is Aquarius, eye color---dark blue, hair---dark brown, some say black (most likely from the strain of Scots, also on her mother's side.) and comes from reputable stock as I was assured."

"Furthermore, she loves butterbeer, kneazles, charms---her very favorite subject, is very quick at math, and enjoys jaunts to The Three Broomsticks…but only in moderation."

"More details to follow as many of the local media, including Miss Skeeter, wished to do an article on my lovely consort for the evening. My female fans were…_very _interested in knowing more about her…my adoring lady, who has tugged at my heart strings and who I am completely enamored with, for this evening, of course. By the way, she is attired in emerald green velvet this evening to honor her affiliation with Slytherin House. My team also had a brief chat with her mentor, the Head of Slytherin House, and my former assistant in the Dueling Club, Professor Severus Snape."


	18. Chapter 18: Tales of An Artless Wretch

**The Mental Mentorship**

Professor Snape is nowhere to be found and nobody seems to particularly care at first except Gilderoy Lockhart. I mean, you'd have to be a fool to pass up one of his parties.

**Chapter 18: Tales Of An Artless Wretch**

My early death due to the shock I just sustained was eminent. I was startled into reality again when I saw that Lockhart stopped for a moment to jump dramatically onto a table as if he were the muggle matinee idol Erol Flynn and peruse the crowd, also, like he was trying to rouse a mutinous crew of pirates.

"And where is Professor Snape? That rapscallion, mi amigo, my former compadre from our days when I coached the Hogwarts Dueling Club and he served as my faithful assistant…how I remember with fondness. I am sure you would all like to hear a few words from him about Professor Vector, the darling object of my affections…for this evening, of course."

After a few minutes of the crowd looking around from left to right and observing Lockhart, still standing on the table, with a hand shading his eyes as he perused the crowd, I took a deep breath and thanked my lucky stars that Snape, much to Lockhart's barely concealed chagrin, was not present.

Lockhart, who could not comprehend why anyone would not be rushing at breakneck speed to get to his party, finally gave up and addressed the crowd with a shrug and a boyish grin.

"Ah, a gentleman who is fashionably late…" The crowd clapped and some gave Lockhart knowing, accepting, oh-that's-ok-those-who-have-heard-of-him-completely-understand smiles. The Hogwarts staff members, however, were guiltily saying nothing and looking around the room trying to stifle their guffaws.

I then noticed that one of Lockhart's team ran up and handed him a piece of parchment and whispered rapidly in his ear, covering his hand over his mouth, as Gilderoy bent down from the table to get closer.

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I please have your undivided attention. Fortunately, I have this piece of parchment. In my very hands is a written statement from Severus Snape about his mentoring experience with Professor Vector. He also sends his apologies because he says that he may be a little tardy this evening. While he was returning to Hogwarts after buying ingredients at an apothecary in Hogsmeade, he was attacked by a rather nasty band of ghouls, hags, vampires, what Rubeus Hagrid refers to as a blast-ended skrewt, and what appeared to be the first sighting in Scotland of a yeti. He was alone and had to fight them off single-handedly, barely escaping with his life intact and miraculously every single ingredient he purchased in Hogsmeade village. He apologizes and hopes it has not caused any inconvenience. However, he has enclosed a note signed by him and authenticated with the Slytherin House seal. He has given his permission and consent for me to read his statement aloud in front of the guests of the ball and the media present."

"Let us all give a rousing round of applause for my dear friend and your dear friend as well, Professor Severus Snape!" Lockhart punched both fists in their air and shouted to the ceiling.

"Severus, I alone completely understand and empathize with the situation you were in. Severus, if you can hear us, our thoughts are with you wherever you are. Be well, my friend, be well."

I was stunned. Snape's gall knew no bounds. The blasted bat feared nothing. However, it did divert attention from me for a least a little while---I was wrong.

I looked around the room. Dumbledore and the staff were near the doors and about ready to enter the Great Hall. Dumbledore smiled genially at everyone. Minerva, Flitwick, and Sprout were closer to the doors and somewhat blocked by Dumbledore's towering frame and billowing robes. They were still trying to compose themselves. They were trying not to draw attention as they wiped their eyes and tried to stop any giggles that wished to burst after Lockhart had read his statement.

A witch in dark purple robes sauntered next to me. "Professor Vector?"

"Er, yes?"

"Severus…is so brave! I never thought of him as attractive, not in a very obvious way, but there is that….I can't explain. You are attending with Lockhart? Why wouldn't you go with Professor Snape, you are his assistant…and the procession and seniority rules dictate that…"

I looked at her in disbelief. I had seen everything tonight and it was still early. Speaking of the said creatures that Snape had supposedly battled…there was actually a creature with a crush on him. I resisted the urge to vomit, turned away from her, and was prepared to run away when I heard Lockhart's voice again…

He motioned for the room to be quiet and settle down and several zealous Lockhart fans who believed what he said about Snape shushed the people around them. He spoke again.

"Let us honor our dear friend Professor Snape's wishes and read his statement. It was then that I noticed the members of the media, the worst of them that tough-as-nails Rita Skeeter who was accompanied by several journalists from The Daily Prophet, and others from The Quibbler were standing at the ready, quills poised and eager to ruin my life. I was sure of it. Why, oh, why had I agreed to walk in with Lockhart?

My thoughts flashed to my mum and dad. I also racked my brain for any forgotten skeletons in my closet but to my recollection I had none. As Lockhart looked down at the parchment and cleared his throat with much ado, I steeled myself for the worst…

He began to read out loud, his voice booming and echoing throughout the foyer of Hogwarts near the Great Hall.

Snape's statement said:

"Though Professor Vector has been with us only a short time, it is apparent that she is a very accomplished young lady, and an asset to our magical educational system. On a personal note, she is a well-respected member of our staff and my esteemed colleague and Potions assistant. It is entirely my pleasure to work with her."

Though my nerves were working against me, I had successfully arranged my face to display a duplicate, pleasant Lockhart smile…oh, wait…he…hey, that wasn't bad at all! Surely, nothing that would ruin my life and that of my family and relations, in fact, it was quite complimentary. What was up the bloody moron's sleeve?

I didn't care. All I knew was that I would get down on bended knee and thank the artless wretch, with a penchant for telling very tall tales, whenever he cared to show.


	19. Chapter 19: The Seasonal Soiree

**The Mental Mentorship**

In which Professor Vector breathes a sigh of relief, Professor Snape finally makes an appearance, and Lockhart is, well, Lockhart.

**Chapter 19: The Seasonal Soiree**

When Lockhart finished reading Snape's written statement to the crowd, the room broke into applause and Lockhart jumped down from the table. He handed the piece of parchment to an assistant and the crowd rushed forward to where he was standing. He was bombarded by students, guests, reporters, fan club members, and considering I was now fairly close to where he was standing, I was shoved violently to the side. Not that I was eager to be one of the assorted hangers-on. But in the stampede I tripped on my dress, was pushed farther to the side, and was nearly trampled to the ground.

His entourage got a hold of me and then told him the procession would start once the guests were seated. Thankfully, the room started to clear as the people went into the Great Hall. Eventually, only the teachers and a handful of Lockhart's team were standing in the foyer still.

I couldn't be more thrilled. I didn't like the attention and I was glad to get away from the crowds for a few minutes before the procession.

My eyes traveled around the foyer and settled on the corner of the foyer near the corridor that led down to the dungeons. It was then that I noticed Snape standing in the doorway, far from the entrance to the Great Hall where the processors backs were turned as they began to line up.

Snape was standing hidden in shadow. He was a covert bat after all, with his arms folded against his chest, and standing rigidly. I think I noticed because you can sometimes feel when someone is staring at you. He also did not break his piercing gaze when I looked over at him. He wore a small, wry smile, more like smirking viciously at me. It spoke to me. The smirk said I-told-you-so-you-insolent-dunderhead. I am sure he would fill me in later.

I heard my name called and I turned and saw that everyone was placed in line. Before I knew it, Lockhart had taken my arm yet again and the line processed into the Great Hall. I was positive that no one but me had seen Snape.

Snape seemed to be the only staff member who had gotten out of it. Surely to spite Lockhart, the git had walked in later, well after the procession. We all took our seats on the special dais that was erected for the occasion. The teachers sat with Lockhart and his entourage because Hogwarts was hosting the event. As his date for the evening, I was seated right next to the guest of honor in the middle of a banquet table. My mentor sat on my left.

Once everyone was settled, it was soon time for the ceremonies to commence. Lockhart got up from the table, crystal goblet in hand, and walked to a platform in the middle of the Great Hall. He hit the side of his goblet with a spoon and yelled, "Attention, attention, everyone…"

"Thank you all for coming." I knew a long-winded speech was coming, so I tuned out.

The teachers at the table groaned. Gilderoy Lockhart was now promoting his new line of robes that were being sold exclusively at Madame Malkins.

"…sales are sky-rocketing as I speak. The new Gilderoy Lockhart line of robes, for special occasions, come in delightful colors such as personable peach, risqué raspberry, loquacious lilac, and peacock blue…a personal favorite of mine, Lockhart announced gleefully.

I noticed a large glittery object that appeared suddenly near the high ceilings that floated down to the middle of the room and expanded into a very large picture frame. We were then informed that Lockhart had some moving picture footage to show the audience that recounted his struggle to return from the brink of not illness, I thought, but more a fear of being a nonentity.

It was entitled, "Diary of Gilderoy Lockhart."

The footage began with Lockhart being interviewed. "Well, Rita, may I call you Rita?" He batted his eyelashes and flashed his toothy grin at the reporter. "I thought only of my devoted fans…"

And himself, I thought.

I knew this would be tediously boring so I decided to turn to my left and catch up with my mentor, Snape. He had a lot of explaining to do.

"Snape, do you honestly believe that Lockhart and the guests believe that tripe about your abduction _and_ assault in Hogsmeade?" I asked tersely.

Snape slowly turned to face me and answered coolly. "Possibly, due to my questionable background, as for my statements concerning you, however, no one will believe them. At the present time that bloodhound Skeeter is most likely digging for some dirt and presumable your grave in regard to your standing in the wizarding world." Snape said in a matter of fact tone.

"Speaking of Lockhart and the account you sent him of your _bravery_…were you hoping for an Order of Merlin?" I asked haughtily.

"Why not? I almost acquired one, however, if it weren't for Potter…"Snape said icily and sneered.

I turned away smugly and gazed around at the tables hoping that Rita Skeeter was not sitting there with a quill poised and ready to strike.

I focused on Lockhart's tribute to himself.

"I would not rest while I rested until I made a complete recovery. The only thing that kept me going was my fan mail."

The next scene shown included a series of vignettes in which Lockhart and a nurse re-created his arduous progress at St. Mungo's.

"His efforts at recovery were truly spectacular! He was thriving eventually and working at a remarkable pace. All he talked about was his desire not to disappoint his fans. I can only say that this man here, Gilderoy Lockhart, is one of the most self-less individuals and giving men that I have ever met," the actress dressed as a nurse gazed in starry-eyed adoration at Lockhart who was sitting next to her in a lavender robe, obviously on a set made to look like his suite at St. Mungo's.

"Day 43 – I lifted a peacock quill – wrote a "G" with a peacock quill. Day 77 – I successfully picked out an ensemble in which to walk around the hallways of my ward at St. Mungo's. I chose an appropriate color-coordinated cravat and robes. Day 102 – I answered my first fan mail letter since the unfortunate circumstances that prevented me from communicating with my legions of fans…"

At the table I saw McGonagall tighten her lips…never a good sign. She leaned over and whispered to Filius, "And what about his next book, "Dilly-Dallying with the Dark Lord?…and I vanquished him with a flick of my hair," Her cheeks were getting red.

Filius fought back a smile and whispered conspiratorially back, "With Lockhart we all know what he can't do, but what can he do?"

Lockhart's presentation concluded and the dancing was about to begin.

He was my partner for the first dance, so I rose from my seat reluctantly.

"You are NOT really going to…with that fool…"admonished Snape.

"What can I do?" I shrugged and stepped off of the dais.

Gilderoy Lockhart rushed over and took my hand. We opened the ball. I later danced once with Dumbledore who I believed took pity on my though he seemed to be enjoying himself. I also danced with both Flitwick and Hagrid with some difficulty. There were a few other guests that I didn't know that asked me. I DID NOT dance with Snape, just to make that perfectly clear!

As I twirled with one dance partner, I noticed Snape standing in a corner with his arms folded and wearing a sneering countenance. You can not miss him when his teeth are bared, while standing in front of power blue wall-hangings.

The teachers soon gathered together in a group and walked over to a corner shaded with beautiful pots of ferns.

"We must congratulate Gilderoy before the Weird Sisters play," announced McGonagall," with barely concealed animosity.

"Ah, yes, where is the man of the hour?" inquired Dumbledore.

I thought someone had conveniently forgotten to invite Severus over. Flitwick, however, soon returned with Snape walking briskly behind him.

When questioned about his whereabouts, a member of Lockhart's team said that he was being interviewed and photographed for an upcoming spread in Witch Weekly.

Snape, in what was supposed to be an aside to me, but turned out was quite louder said, "…or promoting his latest collection of drivel, "Dabbling with Dunderheads," but I could be accused of that this evening," he smirked.

That was not the last I would hear from him this evening.


	20. Chapter 20: When Jealousy Rears Its Ugly

**The Mental Mentorship**

Every great party must come to an end, but not before a few incidents occur.

**Chapter 20: When Jealousy Rears Its Ugly Head**

Tonight was just too much for my nerves.

"What is the problem _now_, Severus?" I asked.

"This insufferable farce, I am merely contemplating the situation I now find myself in and how to extricate myself," he said miserably.

Gilderoy waved to us, mouthed that he was busy, and mimed that his hands were tied jovially.

Rudely, he never came over to say a few words to the staff. However, we heard him saying loudly so that all could hear…

"I have just been informed that some journalists from The Daily Prophet would like a word. Where is my hair pomade, Matilda?" he said hurriedly. "Close up shots, you know."

I turned back to Snape.

"Why, it's a Saturday night. Oh, no, don't tell me, you must rush off to wash your hair?"

Snape glowered. We exchanged a few heated words and then the altercation really got out of hand.

"I believe you should be quite nicer to me than at present. If I remember correctly I went easy, far too easy on you in my written statement. I believe that I saved your hide. When may go so far as to say that might even constitute a wizarding debt you now owe me."

"Right. I'm not saying that I am not, er, grateful, but wizarding debts are for saving a person's life."

"Well, I believe it was close. One negative word from me would have sent the people covering that fool's ball into curiosity mode, perhaps some revealing news articles about Lockhart's latest "sweetheart" and perchance some unwanted attention. I will collect my debt from you eventually, Vector. I must think on it. There is nothing I could possibly want from you…this may take some thought. Then I will collect on the debt…." His dark gaze eyed me carefully.

I lost it and swatted him with my hand, forgetting that I never wanted to make physical contact with him. Never. Ever.

"Really, Vector, I must ask you to stop throwing yourself at me. Alas, I can not return your ardor, silly girl, "Snape said lazily. "Quite unbecoming…"

"You are _mad_!" I yelled spitefully.

"As for madness, I have hold over all of my faculties at the present time," he said coolly and completely unruffled.

"You puffed up troll!"

"Well, Medusa, has Lockhart been trifling with your affection? He doesn't seem to be paying much attention to you. I already told you he's in love with himself," Snape said bitterly.

Snape, in a frenzy, had brushed his hair away from his face, for Lockhart's team had released some feathers and glittery confetti from the ceiling that was now floating down to the guests.

From far away, I can only imagine what a scene we caused raging violently at one another, if people were paying attention to what we said through gritted teeth, my balled fists, and through the blue and pink items that fell from the ceiling.

Pink and blue feathers stuck in Snape's hair calmed me a bit. The Weird Sisters had taken to the stage. Not sure how Lockhart had secured them for the ball, I walked away from Snape to join the other staff members by the stage. We had been so engrossed in arguing we hadn't noticed that nobody was standing near us any longer.

Snape went back to his corner, seething. With the rush towards the stage and people dancing and moving about, I thankfully, lost sight of him for quite some time.

After the Weird Sisters performed, the stage was cleared so that Lockhart's other hired band could play the last set of the night.

The staff met the Weird Sisters after their performance.

The bass player turned to me. "The crowd was alright. Dumbledore is cool, not our first show here. Makes ya feel at home, well, I flunked out of Hogwarts. Do you know where the loo is, luv?"

Snape swooped down before I could answer him.

"Might I be of assistance?' he asked the member of the Weird Sisters. We both jumped. How does he materialize out of nowhere?

I turned when I saw Flitwick coming from the other direction. He also wanted a word with me about possibly joining the staff at The Three Broomsticks later on after the ball, but I listened in to hear what the bass player told Snape.

"Keep your knickers on, Professor Snape. I don't go to school here anymore Got that! Got myself a girl in London, mate. Model for Malkins, part veela. Forget it, I'll just find the loo on my own, stir my memory. "

The bassist than tapped my shoulder and said, "Nice meeting you, professor." As he walked away, he turned around to look at Snape. I thought I heard him mumble under his breath. "Over ten bloody years later and the bloke's still breathing down my neck!"

Ah, another youth with fond memories of his Potions Master.

"Professor Snape, you do have the most positive effect on students that I have ever beheld," I offered sarcastically.

"Believe me, Vector, one magical gene shy of a troll…how uninspiring," announced Snape in a low voice.

"He was only asking for directions and they were brilliant tonight."

"Degenerates, but your degenerated mind likes that sort of thing," he said icily.

"How do you know what I prefer?" I said smugly.

"Fawning over musicians… really, Vector, quite common. I would think you would know better," he said tauntingly.

Of course, I leapt to the bait.

"I thought you were leaving?" I said, hoping to Merlin that it were true.

"You should not be left to your own devices this evening….making an utter fool of yourself, and more importantly…my House."

"We're done, Snape." I think he knew he had pushed me too far. At least I hoped so.

"My pleasure," he replied silkily. He backed away slowly, still looking at me. He mock-bowed and I did a frenzied artless curtsy. We both turned and went in the opposite direction.

I didn't see him until the ball finally ended. I had hoped during that time he had drowned himself in the lake or at least the grotto or fountain that was magicked for the night. I was not that lucky.

I was sure I would see him later. Fltiwick had invited him too. Perhaps, he would not rear his ugly head at the pub during after hours.


	21. Chapter 21: After Hours At The Three Bro

**The Mental Mentorship**

A perfect end to a perfect evening…well, maybe not so perfect…

**Chapter 21: After Hours at The Three Broomsticks**

When Lockhart's ball ended at midnight, the teachers had all agreed to meet up at The Three Broomsticks for a drink and to unwind. Promising a Lockhart-free environment, no one hesitated to go. Dumbledore, however, declined and decided to turn in early. He did ask me to come to his office tomorrow because he desired a word with me. Snape, who also attempted to decline, was gently bullied by McGonagall into making a rare appearance.

I left the ball and finally walked off the Hogwarts grounds so I could apparate to the pub. I had had my fill of the Potions Master for one evening. I wanted to get there first to get a table and to ensure my chair was nowhere near his.

Trudging down the alley in Hogsmeade, the candlelit Three Broomsticks was visible from several yards away. When I entered the pub, most of the teachers were there already, including the fate worse than death, I mean, my co-worker, Professor Snape.

I spotted a seat between Hagrid and Flitwick. He always managed to save a seat for me, and I planted myself there. I was also unwilling to walk for a few rounds to make it very clear that the chair was my territory and that I would guard it like a dragon with their eggs. The chair happened to be a few seats away from Snape.

"Well, er, that was quite some fete," said Minerva.

"Yeh, the students looked like they were having a gran'time," said Hagrid smiling.

"The Weird Sisters were brilliant," I said, offering a smile until I got a withering glare from Snape.

"Yes," said Minerva, "I think Professor Dumbledore is rather partial to them."

Hagrid had ordered firewhiskey and butterbeers for our table. Flitwick quietly drank his gillywater with a paper umbrella. Soon everyone was chatting and laughing. Snape, I noticed, was sitting on a stool with his arms folded over his chest. He was brooding, which was not unusual.

Most of our party was in high spirits. We rejoiced in the fact that we had made it through the night and would probably not see Gilderoy Lockhart again for a very long time.

I forgot that it was a weekend and the pub usually hired musicians for the evening. Flitwick and Hagrid carried their drinks over to the bar to be closer to the music and to have a chat with Rosmerta. I only pleaded with Merlin from where I sat that Sprout and McGonagall would keep talking. Otherwise it was just me and Snape avoiding each other's eyes as nonchalantly as we could muster. We had excelled in continuing our silent cold war/stand off (or we hoped so). I had no intention of giving in after his nonsense this evening. Bloody moron…and no tact, I might add.

From the corner of my eye, I glanced over at Snape and from the looks of it he had had a terrible evening. I wasn't sure if it was due to our incessant rows or just Lockhart's intolerable presence. I tended to think it was both.

While avoiding Snape and remaining quiet, I thought about some of the things he had said to me this evening. I truly hope he doesn't think I fancy him. What was the "stop throwing yourself at me" and the rubbish that he couldn't "return my ardor?" Was he mad? Well, yes…yes, he was.

He wished.

I wouldn't give him a second thought or look.

So, why was I?

* * *

Severus Snape was in a very bad mood.

_What was the matter with me? That pitiful shrew or Scylla as he liked to call her…he wasn't sure if he was angry with her or having been subjected to the abomination of the wizarding world that was Lockhart and his blasted tribute TO HIMSELF. What had Lockhart ever done without a catch?_

_ The miserable hag…_

He took a sip of firewhiskey. Dumbledore had spoken with him today and told him that Vector had succeeded with flying colors. Her apprenticeship was nearing its end as well as Snape's mentorship. Dumbledore would call her into his office tomorrow and inform her. She was on her way to becoming a full time tenured arithmancy professor and the other professor was making his retirement plans and preparations to hand his position over to Vector.

_He should be relieved. He would have a little more extra time to himself. However, this is why he didn't enjoy going out or not being busy. It gave him time to think about himself…_

Which he didn't like.

_What would he do with his time? _He asked himself but he had no answer.

The voice was fleeting and he instantly pushed the internal thoughts that were surfacing out of his mind. He took another sip of firewhiskey and couldn't wait for this bloody evening to end.

…_going to the little girl's room? Vector needs to be more sensible with her remarks, more prudent with her time…_

Snape had to admit that maybe his time could be a little fuller…he was making himself even angrier.

_No matter. It was common knowledge that she was dim-witted. Carrying on with the likes of Lockhart was proof enough…_

When I returned from the loo, I decided to strike up a conversation with Sprout and McGonagall.

Snape was glaring at me. I proceeded anyway…

"I rather enjoyed the Herbology lesson the other day, Professor Sprout," I said casually.

"I'm glad. The mandrakes are nearly matured and I will invite you in to show you the proper preparation during the last stages before reaching maturity," said Sprout happily.

"Yes, I am interested. They are awfully charming. Those noisy buggers are a handful but really cute," I said with a smile.

Snape, of course, had to publicly embarrass me and throw his comments out there for the record yet again.

He gave me a look that stopped me in my tracks and responded snidely, "…those "cute" things, Vector, helped to revive students during a crisis when the Chamber of Secrets was opened.'

I didn't remember anyone addressing him.

Why could someone not chuck him into the Chamber? I wondered.

"How informative, Professor Snape," I sniffed primly, trying to steady my oncoming outburst," well, if you will excuse me…"

Sprout and McGonagall had stared at each other and said nothing.

Snape's mouth was taut but his black eyes snapped at me.


	22. Chapter 22: A Point Well Taken

**The Mental Mentorship**

The pub excursion concludes, suggestions are freely given, but not well received…or even welcome in the first place.

**Chapter 22: A Point Well Taken**

I decided to join Flitwick at the bar. Rosmerta had to keep an eye on the customers and had moved a little bit further down the bar counter. Hagrid who had recognized some people he knew, moved over, too. Besides, I wanted to leave the tactless fool alone.

Flitwick and I had noticed that Hagrid, Rosmerta, and a few other patrons that were conversing, were having a rollicking good time. After losing my temper, I still wasn't ready to join in yet. Flitwick, his usual ebullient and kind self, was happy to chat light-heartedly.

"Sev-rus," yelled Hagrid from the bar. "Come over here, lad."

"Come on, Severus, come and talk with us---and stop that brooding," admonished Rosmerta shrilly.

I cupped my hand to my mouth to control an oncoming fit of laughter. I kept watching. They were in their cups, Snape was horrified to no end…this could get interesting…

"SEVERUS!" yelled Rosmerta, "pull the doxy out yer' ears and come over, luv."

I slowly pulled a napkin up to my mouth. I just couldn't…

Flitwick was now staring at the floor so as not to be an accessory when Snape reminded everyone present in the staff room tomorrow about retaliation.

Snape glowered and went over to them, slightly paler than usual, fearing they would become louder or yell something far worse out.

"Oh, and bring over two firewhiskeys, will yer'?" shouted Hagrid. "Tha's a good lad."

Snape turned on his heel halfway to the bar and went back to the table.

Snape was livid and seething inwardly. I could tell by the pinched look on his face.

I was beside myself….well, internally, anyway. I also pondered possible retaliatory actions as well…

Thankfully, once he passed, the room was so loud, I was sure that nobody heard my snickering.

By the time Snape floated over to where they were standing, billowing robes in tow, Hagrid and Rosmerta had already started another topic of conversation.

"Oh, Rosmerta, too young…to pretty for me," said Hagrid, blushing.

"Stop that nonsense, Hagrid…speaking of pretty…Severus, about your mentorship…she is a fine-looking lass," offered Rosemerta.

Snape looked like he was about to throw another hissy fit and seemed awfully uncomfortable.

"Are you implying…that imbalanced…horrible…" Snape mumbled to himself.

"Ah, Snape, keep your knickers on. A man needs companionship…we're concerned about you," said Rosmerta.

"Honestly," Rosmerta leaned over to Snape and whispered conspiratorially, yet trying not to weave, "we'd all love to see you come 'round with a nice girl."

Snape's eyebrows rose in alarm and I had never seen his eyes widen like that before, it only lasted a second.

"Not that I mean myself..." Rosmerta said quickly. Several women near the bar backed away and turned to talk to the people nearest them.

Ha! No willing volunteers! Serves him right for his nasty attitude…

However, seeing him humbled, I walked over because I felt sorry for him. Hopefully, the shock would wear off.

"Snape, I have no idea why, but I am here to rescue you."

It must have been bad because for once he did not argue with me and agreed to leave.

"Fine," he snapped, and followed me outside the door after I waved to the staff and Rosmerta.

We walked in silence for a time, but being the good guy did not pan out for me. I sensed another altercation coming on and it did.

"Well, Snape, how did the rest of your night go?"

"Where should I begin?" Snape deadpanned. "Abysmal, however, seeing you fawning over Lockhart was amusing," said Snape sarcastically. He seemed to be recovering.

"Snape, not another nasty word, in my presence, just nod "yes" or "no" until I get to my door. I can bear your odious behavior no longer…"

"Depraved hag…I will say whatever I wish. I take very few orders and certainly not from you, Vector," Snape said firmly.

I stalked off to the castle, leaving quite a distance between us, but his long strides caught up with my short ones eventually.

However, we were both silent the rest of the way back to the castle.


	23. Chapter 23: Life Coaching

**The Mental Mentorship**

**Chapter 23: Life Coaching**

Oh, dear Merlin…what am I doing here? I had no answer that made any sense when I kept asking myself.

I had been planning to drop off some potions books that Snape had reluctantly let me borrow. I was currently, once again, taking breakfast, lunch, brunch, and supper, and perhaps a snack or two come to mention it, in my quarters due to the unfounded rumor that revived and spread across Hogwarts that I was a vampire. How ironic that the person I suspected of encouraging the rumor lent me books with these comments scrawled on parchment and stuck through one page…_Academic aspirations should not be halted by such a…condition, Miss Vector. I expect them to be returned on the agreed dates in the exact way they left my shelves._

The diabolical dolt! However, when I reached his office I noticed that my soon to be ex-mentor was currently not in his office.

Fearing his ever present disdain, as well as that callous smirk that shot in my direction on a daily basis, I decided to do the unthinkable. Truly a precedent beyond all reasoning---I would drop them off at his quarters.

Snape was Slytherin's Head of House so his rooms were located near the students' dormitories. It took ages to climb down the stairs that led to the dungeons, and then finally walk through the damp, murky stone corridors. Did people really live like this? Had they ever seen the rooms of the other 3 houses? You would think old man Malfoy would donate to an absolutely necessary restored wing of the dungeons instead of his hopeless child's broomstick fund for the other team players. Everyone knows that they can't beat Gryffindor and Potter. Even I, who once pulled something while attempting to play muggle ping pong in my youth.

Merlin's pants! It smelled so horrible. What was that stench? It was a sickly sweet odor like something had died down there. Could it be Snape's dignity or good humor? Perhaps a small animal? Was I lucky enough for it to be Snape's everlastingly annoying owl, Charon?

I was livid. Not only did I venture to this cesspool of Slytherinity, but Snape was not exactly my favorite individual at the moment…at any moment.

Dumbledore, my employer, the eternal optimist, decided (obviously on one of his chronic whims) that our last faculty meeting would be different. We engaged in some ice-breakers or as he referred to it "faculty bonding." Naturally, I had the misfortune of being paired with Snape for at least some of the activities. For one in particular, each partner would take quill and parchment and one minute to write down some positives or strengths they saw in the particular co-worker they were partnered with.

I was honest…and it did me absolutely no good. Whether the fool realizes it or not, I do (for some reason that I quite frankly can't explain) see certain noble, albeit generic, qualities in him that _could _emerge…whether he allowed them to or not is an entirely other matter.

When time was up, Snape was deathly quiet. He stared silently at me, his whole body still. He stared without uttering a word so I felt that it was the cue for the first group to begin. Somehow Snape and I became the first group much to our surprise…

* * *

Dumbledore smiled and with a flick of his wrist, his wand reset the hourglass located in the middle of the room.

"I believe that our time is up. Please share with us and elaborate on the finer, sterling qualities that our fellow Hogwarts staff members possess," announced Dumbledore with flourish. "Make sure they are listed in adjective form…and NO sentences or phrases, please," he grinned.

"Er, hem," I cleared my throat…Snape's staring was making me uneasy.

"Ah, Miss Vector…" Dumbledore addressed me. "I see you are paired with Professor Snape…a worthy choice! Please be the very first to share with us."

As I if I had ever had a choice.

"Yes, sir," I replied somewhat hesitantly. Ok, here goes…

I stood up and addressed the staff.

"Loyal

Respectful

Formal

Hard-working

Truthful

Brilliant

Witty

Intellectual

Well-read

Intelligent

Articulate

Learned

Thoughtful, er, at times..."

"No phrases, Miss Vector. Well, I couldn't agree with you more about our revered Potions Master," beamed Dumbledore.

Snape was looking at me funny, in an almost puzzled way. No doubt he had been preparing for the worst or at least a harpy tirade or two as he referred to my outbursts at his rudeness.

I sat back down and Snape leaned over to whisper to me.

"I believe it is my turn, Vector. Which would you rather hear? My original list that contains some adjectives that no decent wizard or witch should be subject to within public hearing or the one I prepared so as not to spoil Dumbledore's ridiculous let's-pat-each-other-on-the-back session nor to be dismissed from my post as Potions Master?"

I was about to answer when Snape rose as Dumbledore nodded at him. He lifted a piece of parchment and prepared to speak.

"Headmaster, if I may, I would like to preface my comments. As Miss Vector's mentor, I will relegate my comments to the professional realm only."

"Won't he do that with anyone he works with? Far be it from Professor Snape to actually get to know somebody," muttered McGonagall to a grinning Professor Sprout.

Obviously, she still was miffed about the last Quidditch match versus Slytherin.

Snape eyed Minerva for a moment and then continued.

Thorough ( Snape took his time, pronouncing each word very carefully as I inwardly cringed.)

Methodical

Industrious

Exact

Precise

Quantitative

Resourceful.

"That is all," he announced.

He slowly took his seat and pulled out his wand.

"Severus, come now… my list wasn't _that_ bad," I watched his wand tip eagerly.

Snape rolled his eyes and pointed his wand at the parchment. "Evanesco," he said softly and the paper disappeared.

I breathed a sigh of relief and decided to comment on his list instead.

"Professor Snape, you made me sound like a machine or an extremely difficult muggle algebra problem," I offered.

"Well, Vector, I decided to take pity on you and save my employment by refraining from reading my originally intended list. You may add, "consideration in crisis," to _your_ list…Oh, dear, I believe I uttered a phrase," he smirked sarcastically.

I glared at the bat. Was it me or did he look like he was forcing back the urge to smile? No, just my imagination…blasted bats do not smile.

25 MINUTES LATER…

As I rose, still refusing to answer him, I started for the door. The life coaching session was over. When I turned, I noticed he was following me---only a few yards separated us. For some reason he then turned in the other direction and left. He was an utter fool!

Now here I was returning his books and trying to resist the temptation to hit him with one.


	24. Chapter 24: Moving On Up

**The Mental Mentorship**

**A staff member comes to wish another well…and the other tells them to go to…**

**One month later…**

**Chapter 24: Moving On Up**

"Would you please… and with all due respect, GET THE BLOODY HELL OUT OF MY OFFICE!" I roared.

"Do you truly refer to this room as an office?" Snape looked lazily around my brand new office that Dumbledore had offered me when I began teaching Arithmancy on my own. Only Snape could ruin a perfectly good day.

"I was under the impression that an office was an abode where one did work and _actually _accomplished something. What, may I ask, are you _appearing _to be working on? Researching "Gadding with Ghouls" is not up to par, PROFESSOR Vector," said Snape snidely.

"For _your_ information, I am researching for my Arithmancy lessons," I replied coldly.

"Hardly taxing work, oh, is that what you call it? What exactly do you teach again? Not very useful in my experiences, well, to each their own, Vector."

"Get out of my office, Snape!" I yelled, but the dolt proceeded to ignore my ranting and my red face.

"Arithmancy, a certainly respectable discipline to most of the wizarding world, and a convenient "cover" for not toiling for people whom are…what does Rubeus Hagrid refer to them as? Ah, yes, "duffers" said Snape uneasily.

Snape respected Hagrid silently. He had _better._ Hagrid always defended him and seemed to think that Snape was a good sort, deep down. But Hagrid's lack of sophistication at times and er, tact…and grammar, irked him greatly.

I remember the time that Snape and I were arguing in the hallway and Hagrid passed us…

"Lo' Professor Snape, Professor Vector." Hagrid smiled and offered us a cheerful wave, almost knocking a line of Ravneclaws down a stairwell.

I smiled and waved back. Snape, perplexed and horrified at the lack of proper pronunciation of the English language was taken aback for a moment.

"Er, lo" Rubeus," said Snape softly and mockingly, baring his teeth. He outwardly shuddered. Since everyone called him Hagrid, he assumed Rubeus sounded more formal and therefore respectable in Snape's eyes. I guess. Either that or he was just an awkward fool.

I'd say he was just a fool.

"What do you want, Snape?" My mind had wandered for a moment but the nasty look I was getting from Snape broke my reverie.

"I am merely offering support to my co-worker," Snape said with sincerity, yet not fooling anybody.

"No, really, why are you here?" I snapped.

"For an inspection…"

"…Since when are you in charge?" I blurted out.

"I am here to warn you of any possible foolishness on your part, which is highly likely, as you embark on your first day of teaching classes---alone," said Snape. "It is a reflection on me…you were under my…tutelage," said Snape silkily.

"…yet you taught me NOTHING! Oh, wait, yes, you did. Mental survival skills…and that I am a lot tougher than I thought," I informed him.

"Well, under my supervision then…I was, after all, your mentor," said Snape, matter-of-fact.

"As if I will ever forget, WAS, Remember that…you WERE my mentor and ARE no longer. What will you do now with your time? My guess is deduct more House points from undeserving victims," I chimed in heartily with my suggestion.

"How I spend my time is no concern of yours," spat Snape in annoyance.

"How I spend my time, now that you are no longer my mentor, is not your concern either," I replied primly.

"Slytherin has a reputation to uphold, you deranged girl," said Snape darkly.

Snape sneered. His eyes glowed devilishly. I think he was losing his temper...and his touch, and me, my fear of him.

He glared back. I bit my lip. He sneered again. I stuck my tongue out at him, preparing to lift my hand and box his ears…catching myself just in time. It was then that Professor McGonagall walked in. She looked about curiously and stopped dead in her tracks.

Snape put down a pot of irises on my desk and swept out of the room.

I wondered where they had come from. The bloody moron was not hiding anything in his hands a minute ago.

Minerva recovered and walked through the doorway.


	25. Chapter 25: Dragons And Dunderheads

**The Mental Mentorship**

**Chapter 25: Dragons And Dunderheads**

**…in which Profefessor Septima Vector is finally a full time Arithmancy professor. **

Severus had told me about the Triwizard Tournament some months ago when he was still my mentor, which by the way, did I mention that he was no longer? I celebrated for a week. I owled friends and family and sang from the top of the Astronomy Tower and scared my friend Sinistra half to death. And come to mention it, the Bloody Baron avoided me for several days afterwards. Er, anyway. I will tell you more about that triumphant day, one of the happiest days of my life, eventually. Ok, unfortunately, although he was no longer my mentor…I still seemed to have to deal with his odious presence…it wouldn't be as easy as I had imagined.

So, before I got side-tracked...

**A Friday Afternoon – The Lair of Doom – Snape's office**

"Before you do me the honor of leaving my sight… remember you have to meet me at 6:00 a.m. tomorrow," said Snape.

"Snape, tomorrow is Saturday."

"We have work to do, Vector. You do know what that is? I require your assistance for the tournament. Unless, you were slumbering during the staff meetings, Dumbledore had briefed everyone about their responsibilities," said Snape testily.

"Er, he didn't tell me that much," I said, baffled.

"Of course, he never does, but he expects me to fill you in, I guess. You were my mentoring subject…"

"Uh… no longer, and this sounds too much like a mentoring collaboration to me," I offered innocently.

"Be that as it may…we need to make sure that we have enough drafts in case there is a situation with the contestants…or the dragons."

"Dragons…what bloody dragons?" I yelled.

"Oh, not our part, exactly," said Snape impatiently," there are special handlers for them, one of them is a Weasley, Merlin help us all. We will be in the stands for that part. I will say no more."

**Four Hours Later – The Great Hall**

The climb up the stairs took forever. While I was heading back to my rooms, I ran into Snape again. I have no idea what he was doing standing around the Great Hall. Maybe he didn't fill his monthly quota for deducting House points? A quota had to exist…and nobody could tell me any differently.

He approached me in the Hall and I told him that I needed to get some items from my rooms. He said he would walk with me and we could talk about the preparations on the way.

Being gentlemanly? Hardly…probably just wanted to get out a few extra insults now that I no longer had him as a mentor…

I stand not to be corrected.

"Do not forget, Vector. 6:00 a.m. sharp. By the way, I will wait here. Get me the vials you tested."

We had made it to the door of my rooms. I'm glad he said it because there was no way I was inviting him in for tea.

**The Triwizard Tournament – First Event – Dragons**

I met Snape at 6:00 on the morning of the first event as well. Snape barked some orders but he avoided my eyes. I guess he was feeling the stress of the extra work we had to do for the tournament. I had no problem ignoring the twin pools of evil. We worked for a few hours until it was time to sit in the stands.

Snape was pleased with our work, which means he didn't complain. I overheard him tell Dumbledore that my anti-inflammatory potions were effective. Never to my face, of course…Dumbledore grinned and said he would see the both of us in the stands.

We sat with the staff members, and the Malfoys were right next to us. Even though I heard Lucius Malfoy was no longer a school governor, he still seemed to have some pull with the Ministry of Magic.

Snape seemed annoyed with me because I was terrified for the students, especially my concern for Harry Potter. Probably most of the staff had never seen a dragon, let alone some of the most dangerous species.

I thought the tournament was barbaric. However, I would simply have to get through it.

When the Horntail blazed rings of fire at Harry, that nearly reached the audience in the stands, I could barely sit still.

"I say, my good woman," said Mr. Malfoy in a very calm yet sinister voice," what ARE you doing?"

When I finally realized I was being addressed, I turned and saw several people in the stands looking at me funny. I was crouching. I could not bear the suspense. I also noticed that I looked just about ready to keel over the guard rail.

"Are you daft? The flames were near you…sit_ down_," said Snape, with a tremor in his voice.

One blast of fire that got too close made everyone in our box duck and catch their breath nervously.

My nerves had got the best of me. I could not stand this another minute. I didn't even realize that I had failed to take my seat.

Suddenly, I felt two rather strong arms about my waist and I was yanked back into my seat.

"Remind me, Vector, not to be seated near you again…not even at meal times…" Snape whispered into my ear.

As I tried to sit still in my seat, I realized that Snape's reaction was expert---just in time, for the flames had licked the guard rail yet again.

I then shuddered for I had absent-mindedly curled a small hand over Snape's much larger one that rested on his knee.

"That…is my wand hand," Snape informed me. I hadn't felt myself grip it and squeeze it tightly.

He looked down at my hands for a few seconds. I am assuming that he was repulsed. He looked as though he had just come into contact with bubotuber puss. He turned slowly to look at me and then quickly moved his head to watch the tournament.

It was I, five seconds later that pulled their hand away. He was much scarier than the dragons. I'd risk it. It was no comfort to me anyway.

"Professor Snape…" I asked demurely, trying to get on his good side, "what if someone is, er, injured?"

He ignored my question. "Are you quite finished annoying me to no end?" said Snape hastily. "There are mediwizards, healers, representatives from St. Mungo's, and a special burn unit is here for this particular task, as well."

Lucius, his wife, Narcissa, aptly named, and several of Lucius' cronies were next to us but I had forgotten.

"Well, my dear," said Lucius,"…to the death…such is the tournament, I'm afraid. I daresay, the risk one takes when one illegally puts their name in the goblet," he said curtly.

We were then interrupted.

The fire nearly got Harry and the crowd cried out. I panicked and stood up yet again, my hands over my mouth in horror.

"This is ridiculous," I shouted. It then dawned on me that I was acting out again, so I slowly sat down meekly and tried once again to remain silent and immobile.

"Will I ever get to see this tournament in peace or must I babysit you?" remarked Snape.

I looked over at him shyly and a bit embarrassed. "Well, let me be then," I said softly.

"Next time, Vector, I will. If I am very fortunate and the dragon comes near you again," Snape said in exasperation. I also noticed a hint of nervousness there. The flames were probably a lot closer than they had appeared to me.

Still…he was not going to talk to me like that. In a fury, I spun my head to face him and one of the brown feathers in my hat along with some loose tendrils of my hair whipped him in the face by accident. I actually hadn't meant to do it, but Snape pulling strands of my hair out of his mouth in disgust was pretty soothing.

"Where did you acquire those feathers, Vector? A creature that Hagrid rejected? Not up to par in the peril category?"

"Bloody moron," I muttered under my breath.

"Actually, I think she looks rather charming." One of Malfoy's single cronies had been eyeing me and I smiled. Not that I would ever bother with those people but somebody hinting to Snape that I was not an ugly hag was some sort of consolation.

Snape turned slowly around to look at the man with a bewildered face as if he was insane. Snape countered, "Ah, well I guess Vector is out to roost."

I did not care. I had a lovely dress on I had my hair pulled up and under my hat. My hat was perched jauntily on the side and I knew what I threw together was not half bad…was I allowed to enjoy one day after repeated accusations of being both a hag and a vampire?

Harry had "Accioed" his Firebolt broom and my lady-like reserve that lasted a full five minutes faltered. I stood up and so much for my description of the pretty picture I thought I made, my hair now streamed down my back and my hat fell off.

I turned around for a second and Snape stared down at my boots and slowly trailed his eyes up to mine. He stared at me and said nothing when I met his eyes. Was it my imagination? I could have sworn for a moment that he was taking me in…

Nope. The event had drained my last nerve…had to be delusional.

I was then distracted when the people in the stands started pumping their fists in the air and cheering wildly.

I looked up at the sky and saw Potter speeding on his broom and snatching the dragon egg effortlessly with one hand.

McGonagall and I clapped and yelled like madwomen!

"Well done, Potter!" Minerva shouted with relief.


	26. Chapter 26: It's A Bird It's A Dame

**The Mental Mentorship**

Professor Vector was under the impression that there are 60 minutes in an hour and when that time is up…

**Chapter 26: It's A Bird…It's A Dame…It's…Vector To The Rescue?**

"What are you saying, Snape?" I asked nervously.

"I would much prefer it if you seated yourself away from me. Anywhere else will do," Snape replied curtly.

By the second event of the Triwizard Tournament, Snape would barely answer my questions. When I pressed him, he brought up my alleged "ruination of his viewing ability while watching the first event." I was quite a handful at the first event, but there were, after all, dragons present.

"WHAT DO YOU _MEAN_ THEY ONLY HAVE ONE _HOUR?_" I yelled at him in horror.

"Lower your voice," Snape hissed,"…such is the tournament." Snape would not meet my eyes. "Three rows back is a seat next to Hagrid," he pointed out sarcastically.

"One of them is a little girl…what if they don't succeed?" I asked anxiously.

"Go, now, Vector," Snape said, while rolling his eyes at me.

"Excuse me, please." I had told a few people seated next to me. I had to leave. My stomach was somersaulting and I felt sick.

I knew what lived beneath the water. Merpeople, grindylows, and Merlin knew what else! People said that Dumbledore had a rapport with some of them. I wasn't so sure.

I saw Fleur from Beauxbatons emerge from the water with no one. She was gesticulating frantically and shouting in rapid French to Madame Maxime.

I went over to a tree and bent over. I grabbed a branch to steady myself.

When I raised my head, I noticed that Fleur was trying to rush into the water and was being held back by her headmistress. A towel was thrown over her shoulders and she was screaming and pulling at her hair.

I had seen the darling little girl. All I could think of was the cute 8-year-old possibly drowning at the bottom of the lake.

When I saw none of the other contestants emerging and saw that 30 minutes had already passed, I decided to take some action.

I was going to jump in. Snape was not going to stop me. If he attempted to do so, I would just hex him into next week…and pray to Merlin that he didn't kill me the following week.

"Vector, what in Merlin's name do you think you are doing?" Snape had approached the tree and was looking at me with interest and exasperation.

My hat was off and I had wisps of hair falling from my bun. I had thrown my cloak into a heap on the ground. My stockings and boots were off, and I had pulled my skirts above my knees, preparing to charge into the murky waters…

Holding off plunging myself into the water for a second, I took my wand from between my teeth and answered.

"I realize that people die in this tournament, but I am not going to sit back and let a little girl die. I'm not sure what you would do, Snape, but I think I can guess. Don't try to stop me or else…"

"Vector, you are truly the most daft woman I have ever met in my life. You will catch your death. The water is quite cold…not that I would mind if you did. I assume I should warn you as your former mentor. However, it would surely have been ruled an accident…a bad judgment call on both our parts," Snape remarked matter-of-fact.

"But there is no need to do the extra paperwork, Vector. The Headmaster and the merpeople have assured everyone's safety."

I could feel my impatience with him imploding from within and the necessity to verbally articulate once again, as I usually did whenever I was forced to be near him.

"I fancy you think my impending death due to shock or emerging from freezing waters is amusing?" I demanded.

It then occurred to me that I had been a dolt for not realizing that not one staff member seemed concerned in the least. I didn't see McGonagall in a bathing suit or Dumbledore donning muggle swimmies. No matter. He still was not getting off scot free.

"The staff KNEW? As my _former_ mentor, were you not supposed to inform me? Was this information given when I left that meeting early to do that extra work you assigned me, and you just conveniently FORGOT to fill me in? You….are a bloody moron…and…"

"Vector, you could make a goblin bet collector blush. I was quite entertained, much more than the last event…"

"Quite entertained?" I yelled and began pulling my boots back on. "You are mental, Snape…really, you are…"

"After such a humorous display last time, why would I tell you? Considering what almost ensued…" Snape's lips twisted into a smirk.

I was dressed and preparing to leave when I shouted my last at him as he walked away.

"Who gave you a bloody teaching license? How you are given permission to be within a foot of schoolchildren… is beyond my comprehension!"

Snape turned to me and shot me his haughtiest look.

"Isnt't _everything,_ Vector?" Snape replied.

I fumed.

"Vector…Were you really going to throw yourself into the water to save the girl?"

I didn't hesitate.

"Yes." I looked him in the eyes defiantly and unwavering.

His eyes glimmered for a second. He shook his head with a smirk and headed for the castle.


	27. Chapter 27: In Service Of The Order

**The Mental Mentorship**

**Chapter 27: In The Service Of The Order**

This is my main story, THE MENTAL MENTORSHIP, from which all my others spring from, and it is drawing to a close…for now. It stinks to type this, and I am a bit bummed, but it has to progress. I have many other parts that I would love to add as far as her early years and having Snape as her mentor, but, wistfully, it is time to move on. I have such a hard time ending my fics especially when new ideas spring up. Please join Vector and Snape in part 2 of THE MENTAL MENTORSHIP entitled: A TUMULTUOUS TENURESHIP. It will begin right where this fic left off… Thanks so much for the reviews, alerts, and favorites…so helpful to me and truly appreciated. I really don't think that TUMULTUOUS will disappoint if you happened to enjoy MENTORSHIP They are my main fics and all of my other stories are usually more light-hearted, shorter, overlap and are offshoots of these two.

Thanks so much again for reading my silly tripe.

Galleons

Well, this is the end of my recollections of working with Professor Snape during my first year at Hogwarts when he was my mentor.

I had walked into Professor Dumbledore's office and he handed me a key to my Arithmancy classroom and said I could keep it until I had devised a spell to seal my classroom when I wished. He knew I had dabbled in curse-breaking at Gringotts…so he was positive I would devise something awfully clever and difficult to break.

He had hoped that my mentorship was fruitful and quite the learning experience…if he only knew the half of it!

He also said that when the Arithmancy professor retired, he took only a few valuables and momentos that were gifts or that he had collected over the years; everything else was to be left for my Arithmancy classes to be used at my disposal. I couldn't get over his generosity! I had started to bring or purchase items for my classroom a little at a time in preparation, but this would be a huge help as I started off on my own.

Dumbledore told me to enjoy the little that was left of the school year and to never think twice about asking him or the other staff members for assistance in the future.

As I shook his hand and turned to leave…the words I still remember to this day…

"Professor Vector…I would like to call you back to my office in June before you leave for the summer holiday," his jovial manner had changed to one of the utmost seriousness.

"Yes, professor, call on me whenever I can be of service," I said. However, there was no denying that the atmosphere in the room had changed.

Was I being tested?

"Well, I think you might be able to," said Dumbledore, matter-of-fact.

"What is this in reference to, sir? If you do not mind me asking…"

"I will let you know when the time comes. Hopefully, not before…for right now this is just between us…and Fawkes, of course," he smiled and turned his head towards the majestic bird resting on its golden perch. "Good day, my dear, and please allow me to congratulate you again. Go forth and celebrate your achievement. Have a fizzing whizzbee…on me." He pointed to a crystal bowl at the front of his office and turned his back to me. He walked over to the Headmaster's desk.

I was dismissed…for now.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	28. Chapter 28: On to Bigger and Better Thin

**The Mental Mentorship**

**Perhaps a few extra chapters….I am never happy with just leaving fics. I always want to mess with them and flesh them out. Well, this is my first fic and a favorite and I want to tie in more stuff with its sequel, A Tumultuous Tenure, which is a work in progress on FanFiction.**

**Chapter 28 – On to Bigger and Better Things**

The school year would be over in days, but not before the Hogwarts graduation ceremony for the seventh years.

The teachers processed much like the students in robes, yet we wore Tudor-style beanies and stolls. I marveled at how fast the year had gone as I walked in the Great Hall and looked around.

I was a bit nervous. I had to speak during the Arithmancy awards.

Awards were given to students who had the highest marks in various subjects. I hugged and kissed two brilliant arithmancers who were graduating from my seventh year classes as I presented them with medals and announced their honors. One of my students received an internship at Gringotts and another one an open position at Gringotts branch in North Africa. I couldn't be more thrilled for them! It was a nice headstart in their early careers.

I left the stage grinning and yet eager to take my seat so Flitwick could give out the Charms awards. Snape rolled his eyes as I took my seat.

What a miserable beast.

The Potions awards were very formal. He gave a brief yet terse speech and handed out his awards. Most of them were from Slytherin. Not surprising to say the least.

He glanced over at me as I took my seat and then turned back to watch Flitwick.

"Don't you care how your students will fare after they leave us?" I inquired.

"Vector, I know I have done the very best I could in instructing them in potions. What they do with it remains to be seen. Years of instructing has taught me that it depends entirely on the individual. I know I have done my best and that is enough. Let us allow the Headmaster and Hagrid to get sentimental."

Hagrid had left not a dry eye in the house. He had touched the students, parents, and staff. He had gushed in his sweet, inarticulate, yet touching way about his Care of Magical Creatures students and wiped away a few tears.

That much heart and love, unabashed and on display, warmed me.

"So what are your plans for the summer holidays?" Snape changed the subject out of nowhere. I was caught off guard. What did he care for the usual polite topics of conversation?

"My parents have our family home in Wales, also a townhouse in London, but I prefer the Welsh countryside. Mostly everyone in my immediate family will spend the summer in Wales. But I use the townhouse if I need to be in London. I will see Aurora there for a week or two. Probably for some last minute shopping before the term resumes, a lunch here and there."

"Really, what are they like…your parents?"

"Er, funny, loving, overprotective…can drive me insane but I love them dearly."

He nodded silently and faced the stage but I knew he was listening.

"Where are you going?" I asked, now curious. I had wanted to ask him but was too afraid. He, however, had just opened the door for me after broaching the subject himself.

"I am far too busy, no holiday in the truest sense. Work, prepping for next year, and before we know it we will be returning."

"Do you ever take a break from your, er, work?"

"Almost never. Not for me, no, Vector. I haven't the time."

"Do you live here during the summer?"

"No. I am back a bit earlier than the other staff members." He was non-committal.

"Where do you go? Do you leave Scotland?" I couldn't stop myself.

"Yes, for England-only for the summers."

"Do you have a summerhouse like an estate or something?"

I knew very little about him personally.

Snape turned his head slowly to me and raised an eyebrow and for the second time this year I could tell he was fighting back the urge to smile or laugh at me. He smirked instead, which for him was as close to a smile as he's probably ever going to get.

"Vector, my dearly departed father, who is no longer with us would jump up and kiss the hem of anyone's robes who would call his, er ,abode, an estate." He had a cruel, chill twist to his smirk. It was cold yet mocking.

I would find out later how truly poor he was growing up. I would see the place when I was in the Order. Yet he was bitter about his childhood but for some strange reason felt compelled to return.

Snape was deathly quiet and we were lost in our own thoughts for a moment. I felt sorry for him and I couldn't imagine what was going through his head.

_His house._

_I was never sure if it was for the solitude or privacy it offered me. Nobody really knew where I lived. I could always sell it but for some strange reason, I always felt compelled to return._

_Perhaps a habit from my years of attending Hogwarts? Having a sort of destination like everyone else to return to after the last term? Atoning for the guilt of my role in Lily's death, in a place where I was never happy unless I was returning from leaving her after we spent a few hours in the park? _

_Or a small part of myself that I tried to ignore, believed that I would always keep it because it was a place in the same town that Lily and I had grown up in. When I lived there as a child, that is when and where I knew her-at Spinner's End. Their muggle public school, the park a few blocks away…_

_The place kept the very best and the very saddest memories for me. How could one tell somebody that when I barely wanted to admit it to myself?_

_I just didn't have the heart to part with it and most likely never would._

"Well, er, keep in touch over the summer I guess." I offered, the atmosphere had changed and uncomfortably so.

"I will," he said.

"I am sure my address is posted on the faculty list."

"I have it, Vector. I was your mentor after all."

Oh, yes. As if I needed reminding.

"So, Vector, what will you be doing over the summer?"

"Travel, on call if Gringotts needs me…spending time with my parents, visiting Aurora in London, taking care of my pet toad." I tried to lighten the mood, but the look on his face was disheartening.

"I see you will be busy also. If the toad is anything like Longbottom's, you have a lot of work ahead of you." He tried to crack a joke. "Has the headmaster spoken to you about anything?"

"Er, no, why would you ask?" I was surprised. Nobody was supposed to know.

"No reason…just a bit of advice. Our headmaster sometimes asks for a favor which can become a little more than just a simple favor. I would know."

So he somehow knew Dumbledore had spoken to her. She had no idea how he knew, not that it was his business.

"If he needs me, I told him I can be of service, if that is what you mean."

"Well, the ceremony is over and the students are leaving with their parents. I must be going. I wish you farewell, Vector, and now I must be preparing to leave."

He had abruptly changed the subject but the message was clear. He had told her once when he tried to get the vial back from her before Lockhart's ball.

Very little got past him.


	29. Chapter 29: Of Quaint Strolls While Brow

**I can't leave my old ones alone for long. Once in awhile I may add extra chapters. Eventually, I will have to rearrange the chapters, but for now, the first "lost chapter."**

**The Mental Mentorship**

In which Professor Vector only wants to enjoy her very first Hogwarts Halloween feast, and not be hunted by a troll nor an equally annoying Potions Master.

**Lost Chapter A or…really…**

**Chapter 29: Of Quaint Strolls While Browsing for Trolls.**

The Great Hall was a maddening scene. Loads of students were abruptly and reluctantly dropping food and drinks on their way to their mouths. Dishes clattered, silverware and goblets tinkled as they fell. And a sea of students in black robes and various House colors were panicking and struggling to rise from their seats cursing the bench-like seating at the House tables that now in a crisis made it extremely difficult to flee while refraining from elbowing the student next to you or tripping on overlong robes. The taller students tried to bring their knees up without much success to disengage themselves from under the tables and low benches to make a hasty retreat.

I had been trying to avoid my dinner company….Professor Snape, as I usually did at Breakfast, Lunch, Dinner, tea time in the staffroom, at work, in his classroom, in his office during our mentoring meetings, or just about any time of the day that one could imagine, when the oddball Quirrell entered the Great Hall. He looked manic and slightly insane; gasping and panting as he ran with a piece of purple fabric from his turban dancing in the breeze.

"TROLLLLLLLL!"

The students screamed. The Head Boys, Girls, and Prefects, by order of McGonagall and Dumbledore, ensured that the students followed them back to their dormitories without trampling anyone under foot or falling off a staircase. Peeves whirred around in the air thrilled by the confusion and chaos as the students plowed through to the only exit available to them, the grand double doors of the Great Hall.

Snape, I noticed, looked calculatingly yet calmly at Quirrel, an eyebrow delicately lifted, for a swift second before arising and sharing a meaningful look with Dumbledore. The billowing black robes moved quicker than usual, but still very much like a dementor.

I could kick Quirrell or at least slap his damned turban. It was my first Halloween feast at Hogwarts and apart from sitting next to Snape I had been having a good time.

What was bloody wrong with him? Had he been napping and had a bad dream? How could a troll just appear at Hogwarts? It was a place charmed with magic beyond even most of the staff members' knowledge; charmed even before the great Dumbledore arrived as a student himself. What the hell was going on? And Snape of all people was _actually _taking this seriously? I awaited the mocking remark, the carelessly raised eyebrow, when he once again returned to his seat. It never happened.

I thanked Merlin that I had just placed my goblet of pumpking juice back down before Snape strode over to me. He leaned over me, which was far more alarming than a professor on the edge screaming "troll" from the top of his lungs, and inclined his head toward mine. He whispered in a low voice, the scariest thing he had thus far ever said to me, "Come with me, Vector," before firmly gripping my arm at the elbow, guiding me to me feet, and steering me, not out of the Great hall, but to a portrait that was off limits to students.

"Do you have your wand with you, Vector?" he asked lazily, as if I wouldn't need it but it would be nice if I did.

"Yes, but why?" I eyed him, puzzled.

"There seems to be a troll within the castle…and we need to look for it," he said carelessly.

"What… are you mad?" You honestly believe Quirrell?" I gaped at him as if he were mad too.

"This time anyway. And we have a bigger problem without wasting precious time debating the relevancy and reliability of Quirrell," said Snape.

"And what is that?" I snapped.

"There are students missing."

"Oh, dear Merlin. Are you sure?"

"Yes. Minerva merely confirmed what I had noticed only minutes before. Potter, Weasley, and Miss Granger were not at the feast," he sounded very unconcerned.

"So we are really looking for a troll?" I gulped, trying to calm my nerves.

"I believe so, and three dunderheads apparently. The staff has split up and we are looking in different areas of the castle, and we will alert each other if we see anything or come across the troll or missing students. You and I, in fact, are searching the dungeons."

"Oh, dear." And then I turned on him. "Well, why couldn't I team up with Pomona or Minerva even?" Why was I cursed with an existence where I constantly had to be alone in the dungeons with him on an almost daily basis?

"I gather that senior professors reserve the right to the quality staff selections first. On the other hand, I am your mentor, so I can only venture to guess that they they took no pity on me and assumed…" he sneered in derision.

"Cut it out, Snape…right there. Fine. We have to do it. There are students involved and we will just have to brave the unknown…er, chin up, and get on with it." I tried to appear determined, but surely my shaking knees and shaky voice didn't convince him.

Snape looked amused. "Are you scared, Vector?"

"Yes, but I'll manage."

"Why is that?" He asked with mild curiosity.

Trolls are not so frightening after working with you, I wished to say, but didn't. I didn't answer him but I glared boldly.

"Hold your tongue. Good girl." He replied with contempt. "Now, before we begin, a few things. Follow after me…do as I say, no questions, and stay close behind me, Vector," he doled out orders very much like a muggle drill sergeant but with a low, silky, yet chilling voice.

No arguments here. Let the troll get him first! The nose would give him a bit of trouble if he tried to snack on him though. I felt sorry for Snape for a fleeting second when he looked me squarely in the eye, frowned, and rolled his eyes.

"Not if I let him get you first…you insolent hag," he muttered under his breath waspishly.

I shivered. How did he know what I was thinking?

"Lumos, Vector. It is quite dark down here." I followed his long strides as he took me to the dungeons via a shortcut.

"What about it?" I sounded like a dolt.

He spun around and looked at me venomously and clicked his tongue in impatience. He wordlessly grabbed my wand from me….

"Hey…how dare you at a time like this…. Are you crazy? I may need that." I spluttered in fear.

Snape ignored my protestations and snapped my wand in the air with a flick of his wrist in front of my face and the tip lit up. He then grabbed my wand hand and placed it brusquely back where he had taken it. I was rattled for a second that he had actually took my hand in his and grimaced. It was gross.

"I believe I told you to follow my directions…without question…" he said coolly yet in a threatening tone.

"I believe you are a bloody moron…" I informed him.

"Vector… Let me remind you that when we are back at work tomorrow it is another evaluation day, and the scathing comments that I will author…you cannot fathom…that is all."

"Er, Snape… have you ever encountered a troll before?" I ignored the results of my sure to be abysmal evaluation and changed the subject to the task at hand.

"No… but Dumbledore has…in his many youthful travels before he was Headmaster."

"Quite right. Him…er, not you… _And _why are we not currently with him…the headmaster, that is?" I pointed out to him," sweetly, yet my words were intended to sting, to get the point across that I felt he was unqualified to take on a troll.

He considered his words for a second before he addressed me. "Perhaps he thought a hag might attract the troll and he, regrettably, is using us for bait so he may trap the troll himself utilizing the element of surprise and…Dumbledore may move about undetected. He could very well be in this room and we wouldn't know it," he offered slowly and deliberately.

Not a pleasant thought, but relief flooded me. We would be safe… as I remembered he was searching for the troll as well. And then I realized that the hag he was referring to was _me_.

"Shut up, Snape, really do shut up. You are evil…and an artless wretch, and if I get out of this I am asking for a new mentor." I called after him as he kept going.

He turned to face me. "Go right ahead. It will be an act of courtesy bestowed upon me that I would never have dreamed of, believe me, Vector…"

"I will then." And then I realized that I wouldn't do anything for him that could be misconstrued as a favor….even if I had to suffer. Merlin, how I hate him!

"…Not if I get to the Headmaster's office first…" His voice trailed behind him as he strode and I followed him, keeping some distance, because I already got whipped in the face with the hem of his dark, flowing robes as he glided.

I wanted to pull his hair but I didn't trust my shaking hands.

And then the roar…

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed.

And then the unthinkable…I gripped his robes and moved closer to his back.

Couldn't possibly be more frightening….he looked wordlessly down at my hands that were gripping his robes and then turned back in the direction we were approaching with caution. It was the troll.

"Ooh, Severus the smell…." I said as I gave us more space. There was a smell emanating from the spot where we stood that was so terrible it could not be described nor fathomed. I wrinkled my nose and then the fear in the pit of my stomach made the stench only a bit more bearable.

"Yes," He traced a finger around his lips slowly, " it had to have travelled here on its way to wherever it is. But him…how…" He was thinking and deducing out loud and then remembered himself, looked at my face, and grew silent. His expression like stone and his eyes cold once more as I grew more agitated.

"Well, what? Er, can you fill me in, I have a right to know…." I said in annoyance.

He ignored me and kept walking. I reluctantly held on to his robes because the corridor was dark but for our lumos-lit wand tips.

And then…

"ARRRRGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screeched shrilly, deservedly earning him the right to call me a bashee.

The clattering noise of the statue broke the stillness like an explosion. I scared myself out of my wits and in panic, embarrassment, insanity, whatever… I jumped into outstretched arms that really were not quite outstretched to receive me, but were held up in defense as he swiveled around, one arm stretched out to use his wand and utter a spell if need be, and the other to grab me. Or to pull a bumbling half-wit like myself out of the way of whatever had happened. The bloody moron would protect me if need be after all. I felt a bit relieved to have discovered this, despite his nasty comments earlier.

It took two seconds for him to assess the situation; it was me. And if he wasn't sure, he was after my head knocked into his causing both of us to put a hand to our foreheads as he held me. Er, yes, held me, but not like, er, that.

"You are daft. And possibly dead if the thing heard that and thinks of turning around."

"They are stupid… do you really think it would come back?" I offered softly, silently blaming myself.

Not the only creature that was stupid, his expression confirmed. And then he beared his teeth, realizing as I had, that we were still holding on to each other in an embrace, and I prayed nobody in the castle not even the damned troll saw us like this. What if Dumbledore _was _around and laughing himself silly in his purple-heeled boots and spangly robes…invisible.. so we would never see his tall frame bent over double with glee and a hand to his mouth as he snickered?

"Please…do shut up, Snape. My head… I feel a bump." I rubbed at a knot forming on the side of my forehead.

"Reparo." He ignored my injury and apparently wished to see to the broken statue first, but then he remembered that his wand was on the floor.

"Let me see. Accio." He expertly retrieved his wand when I knocked it out of his hand as I simultaneously knocked into his head. He waved it at the statue carelessly and then looked at me.

The cool fingertips but warm pale hands touched my bump gently and felt around. I wished he would move quicker and stop lingering over my face but he didn't.

"Does it hurt terribly?" He appeared to take in the frightened to death expression on my face.

"A little… only if you press on it…like you are now…" I sniffed primly.

"How do you gather that I can examine how it appears if I don't… you calamitous dolt?" He was losing his patience yet again.

"All right sorry. I'm just…scared a little," I admitted quietly.

And a sympathetic and unfamiliar tone met my ears. "If we come across the creature don't do anything… let me see… and then only defend yourself if you must or if I can't handle the blasted thing alone. The curious thing is that they have some type of resistance to certain spells. And I can't imagine it could be worse than, er, Fluffy… which I handled myself quite nicely, except that the damned flea-infested thing bit my…"

"You mean…THAT YOU TOOK ME ALONG AND WE CAN'T EVEN USE MAGIC? You are mad, Snape, truly raving…stark…"

"Would you rather retire to your rooms and meet it on the way there?" He intoned with mock politeness.

I shook my head "no" violently, ready to tear ,wondering if he would send me away in a dastardly fashion.

"Well, then what other choice did you have. Chin up?" He offered, the sarcasm thick.

"Well, what the hell are we going to do now? How will we defend ourselves?" I threw my hands up in defeat.

H e took in my shocked expression. "We…_I _will think quickly, rationally, and calmly…and trolls are dark creatures that are susceptible to dark magic…I would know…"he sneered, gathering that I knew what he meant. "You should be nicer to me Vector…that tone will not do, I'm afraid."

"So you are prepared to wrestle it if you have to," but my attempt at sarcasm couldn't mask my fear. I looked at his tall but thin frame and felt the tears burn my eyes. We were dead. But I did try to shove him once and he didn't move an inch so I knew he was quite strong for being slender.

"No, I was thinking I could feed you to it if need be," and it was apparent that he was joking with me, perhaps the tears had gotten to the cold-hearted wretch and I would be safe even after my mutinous attempts at resistance. "Hopefully, the need will not arise. I cannot tell the Headmaster that he has only just filled the arithmancy vacancy and that he will need to look once more. But I would then be free of my mentoring duties…I am quite sure he would never call on me again for the task."

And then I noticed that I was still in his arms.

He appeared to notice too, but didn't say anything. As if we were both silently waiting for the other person to point this out first before making the move to utter in disgust and point out how unpleasant it was because nobody wished to even broach the disgusting topic, that we were _in fact_ still holding on to one another. Just don't call attention to it. That was both of our strategies apparently.

"Do I make you nervous, Septima?" His hand gently brushed away a wisp of hair from my forehead and he looked at me oddly and the thought occurred to me that the miserable swine was pretending that he was still checking the bump on my head. Could be wrong though…d_ear Merlin, what won't he just call me, Vector?_

"Do you mean right now? Then yes…" I swatted his hand away. The truce was broken. His eyes were drinking me in and I felt unsettled. I had been so close to him that I could smell the stale potions scent on him. Not unpleasant but, er, different…herby, but very clean, fresh, masculine smells…_did I just think that?_

"You held on to me first." He turned on me and informed me in a sing-songy, yet nasty way. He ignored the swat and looked at me slightly amused. One side of his lip was curled, which was never a good sign.

"So?" I spat in defense. I felt the color in my cheeks rise.

"Vector…you will find someone who is interested in hags, really you will. Your bump is fine. You will live, I assure you. Before you retire, after this is over, I have something in my office that will make the swelling do down," His gaze dropped and his voice yet again took on a professionally, dismissive tone.

So, either way I lose. Either the troll eats me or I go back to the dungeons late at night with him.

He eyed me venomously, and was it me or did he appear a little taken aback or perhaps deflated even?

He snarled contemptuously, his voice grim and sour, "Let us proceed, Professor Vector," as he turned on his heel, and kept moving and I kept struggling to keep up with him.

Why did I offer Merlin so much amusement and so little pity?

TO BE CONTINUED…


	30. Chapter 30: Just You and Me

**The Mental Mentorship**

**Continued from the last one…and eventually I will put stuff in order…just some holiday fluff.**

_In which Professor Vector runs from a troll and runs toward a Potions Master…_

**Lost Chapter B - Just you and me…and the Giant Squid?**

"Where are we? Why are we standing in front of a damned portrait? And why have I never seen it before?"

I had been following him for like forever, and he was going to give me some damned answers whether I had to hex it out of him or not.

"Vector, don't presume to know all the secrets of this castle. Why our very own Headmaster has been here longer than most and still marvels that he finds something new nearly every day."

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes.

"As it is, we are approaching a portrait that will take us near the Great Hall and…"

The roar went through me...it was terrifying.

And I nearly wet myself because it could only be…

"It's the TROLL!" And I grabbed his robes again for support. And fine, ok, maybe some comfort.

"You really need to stop clawing me. I am surprised my robes aren't torn yet."

Yet, I noted, he didn't take my hands off of him.

_Not like you still wouldn't wear them_…I thought to myself. _It is the only one you own after all…_

I let go.

"Follow me. And please…stay behind me," cautioned Snape severely.

He muttered some type of password and the portrait of a plump and elderly gentleman, who was shaking in his frame after apparently also hearing the troll, swung forward to let us pass.

Snape was walking at a brisk pace, his wand held aloft and out in front of him. His robes swept the floor and air behind him.

We heard several crashes in succession.

I put a hand to my mouth and shrugged my shoulders…I nearly dropped my wand.

"Look, near the entrance to the lavatory…the Headmaster and some of the staff…" he started

"Quirrell? But he fell to a dead faint in the Great Hall…how did he?" I was puzzled.

"Nevermind, Vector, quickly now"

And we ran, and I followed, and he entered the bathroom on the heels of the other professors and before he did, he pushed me firmly but gently out from behind him and slammed the door.

He didn't want me in there apparently.

Oh, well…I went in anyway.

And the sight that met my eyes…was not to be believed.

I walked in and saw Potter, Granger, and Weasley. Well, the boys were quiet, and Granger was explaining to Minerva what had happened.

And then I walked in further and saw not only the destruction of several stalls and toilets but…

The…the ugliest creature I have ever seen in my life….uglier than Snape even…who was now giving me a filthy look for following him into the bathroom.

The common mountain troll…in all its passed out glory.

Who, I also noted, had a wand up one of his nostrils and apparently either a bad head cold or a severe sinus problem.

I had a bad head cold myself presently so I could sympathize.

Luckily, the staff took care of everything because I was in shock and could say nothing…but I started to tear and when everything was wrapped up and the staff had fled and the Gryffindors were sent to their dormitory, I noticed that I still could not move.

Even though the troll had been taken care of by Dumbledore and had now vanished.

Snape and I were now alone in the lavatory. I could only stare at the spot where the troll once was in horror, but his tone broke my reverie.

"Did I not specifically tell you to stay outside?" Snape was livid.

"No, you didn't. You slammed a door in my face. Liar." I was shaking and my teeth were chattering but I could still holler back at him.

"Follow me." And it drove me nuts that I just got addressed like I was one of his students.

"No." I held my chin up.

"Yes." His eyes dared me to give him a hard time or object.

"No, I won't." And I swept past him and ran out the door of the lavatory.

"Where are you going?" He called out to me as his steps quickened to follow me.

I ran faster.

And I went through that portrait that he showed me.

"What is the password," the portrait asked snootily.

"Trolls like to snack on portraits," I spat.

"Er, right this was ma'am," he snapped earnestly and tipped his hat to me.

And then… Snape came through.

"Vector. You are coming with me. I have calming draught. You look a fright. You need to stop this now and.."

"No. "I shook my head.

"Yes. And you shouldn't be wandering the castle. I still would like to know why Quirrell saw the troll first before anyone else did…and he will explain himself to me…trust me he will." Snape looked very sure of himself.

"NO!"

"Vector, where are you going? That is the wrong way."

"I don't care." And I ran faster.

And I sped off down in the dungeons, past several chains, stone walls, and suits of armor, down a corridor I had never seen before.

"Listen to me. I know it was frightening, but there is nothing down there but…"

And I sped pass several doors until I reached a rather large one that I believed led off to the Hogwarts grounds. I pulled the wooden doors open with all my might. "Just leave me be." Good, I needed a moment. I needed fresh air. I needed.

"AAARRRGGGHHH!"

And I hit the water…and it was cold…and I realized that I had just fallen from a door that led to nowhere but the lake…and what a giant troll couldn't do to me, the Giant Squid could.

"Vector!" I heard him shout. "Septima!"

Water had entered my lungs, my nose, my mouth. I could swim. I just hadn't anticipated doing so by accident, at night in murky waters, and in a heavy dress and robes.

_What the fu…the squid was asleep_? Because he always heaved people out, but not that I wanted that. Skelegro was painful if he threw me too hard and I broke something but…my clothes were heavy and…

The hands gripped my upper arms and heaved me out.

The cold was like knives…the wind on my wet clothes and hair feeling like icy needles.

"Vector….Vector….are you all right….are you mad…why would you…."

And I opened my eyes…to a grave sight. Snape was kneeling across me and, er, on top of me…feeling my head…touching my cheeks…pushing wet hair out of my face and rapidly muttering to himself like a mad man.

"You stupid… stupid girl….why wouldn't you listen to me? I was trying to tell you not to. Are you sure you are fine….you will catch your death…between the shock of the troll and the cold….it's bloody November really…."

And he sat me up and I choked and coughed and spluttered out some icy water.

And then the unthinkable…

He put his hands under my neck and unhooked my cloak

"Don't you dare touch my dress and…"

He rolled his eyes and said nothing. He took off his own robes…the one he never washes and put it around me and then…just sat there in his black coat in silence.

It's worse…truly it is…

He wrapped his long billowy cloak around me and astonishinlgy enough his thin frame heaved me up along with himself and carried my through another door and back into the dungeons.

I continued to choke and splutter, bundled up like an infant, but my voice still rose in protest.

"If Peeves see us…."

He said nothing…

"I'm fine…really I am…the troll is not so bad after this…"

He ignored me and kept walking, me in tow.

"But if the staff or the students see you carrying me…let me walk."

And then he spoke and he sounded, er, emotional.

"No. I don't think so. Merlin knows you'll run off and then with my luck I'll be looking for you in the Forbidden Forest at this rate. I think not, Vector. You are going to my office, with me."

And I started to cry…and for some strange reason this made him respond.

His face looked well, it looked a little fearful or embarrassed, and sort of _odd._

"Don't…come now…stop it! I can't take crying… stop tearing. Why are you crying? Don't cry. It's fine now. I'm only taking you to my office…so nothing else happens to you…really Vector…this carrying on so….are you sure you are fine?" He said softly.

And the bloody moron made my stop because I gulped in surprise. He actually looked sympathetic and concerned. He actually looked like he felt bad for me.

And now my brain was working so hard from that shock…the shock of him revealing that he had feelings that I couldn't cry. We had made it to the door…nobody was around that could potentially offer a detailed description tomorrow of Snape carrying me over the threshold to his rooms, in his cloak, in a romantic novel sort of way which when I was bawling, I feared more than the troll or the fact that I could have drowned.

All was quiet.

The bloody moron I had to admit was good…quite good at rescuing people…

He carried me smoothly to a table and I have to admit that I had felt quite snug nestled in his arms.

_Not so bad…_

He put me down with ease. I now sat on the table, my legs dangling like a child. I felt stupid now. Why was I so short?

He took his cloak off my shoulders and unraveled it. Let's just say I gritted my teeth because having Snape undress you in his chambers and at night ,was just not a good scenario if anyone knocked on his door.

He pointed his wand at me and a drying spell made my clothes warm and dry.

However, I was still shivering.

He gave me a huge warm blanket that I wrapped around myself and while I did that he silently gestured to the huge green chair and fireplace in his office.

"Fine. But like only for a few minutes or so…" I made very clear.

I pulled off my boots and my stockings, using the top of the chair for support, which I needed because I was wrapped head to toe in a soft and very warm blanket. And would you believe the bloody moron was gentlemanly enough to turn away while I pulled my stockings off and raised the hem of my skirts.

He had manners…the callous wretch…who would have known?

I turned and he magicked a basin to move towards the fire with hot water.

I put a toe in to test it and it was nice and hot but soothing, and not enough to burn.

And if it was anyone but Snape….I'd marry them in an instant.

_**Thirty minutes later…**_

So now it sunk in again just how bad I looked.

I was wrapped up in a bulky blanket, my feet up to my ankles in a basin as I tried to warm myself near his fire. My hair was matted and wet and hung in wet strands trying to dry.

My cheeks were pink and my eyes were a bit red, I noted from a mirror nearby, and all the bloody bastard could do was smirk in silence.

I started to tear.

"What now…please stop it…"He looked away. "I can't stand your crying…"

"Well, you will have to just get used to it…I'm just…I'm just upset."

"Why. You're safe now…"

And it was said so sweetly… so kind…I cried harder.

"Vector…whatever is the matter?"And he walked slowly over to me and knelt down on one knee and examined my face.

"I…I look a fright….I…I think I look like the bloody… Dark Lord…for Merlin's sake."

"Let me assure you ,Vector, that you look fine… that you bear no resemblance to him."

I wiped away my eyes and felt a bit better.

And then I saw him fight back a smile and he rose still looking down at me and the smirk began to grow.

He found this highly amusing…I could tell…

As my temper rose, and I could take the smart ass look no more, I forgot what he had done.

Because just when I was beginning to think that there was something to this…to him…that maybe he wasn't the evil son of a bitch everyone thought he was….that there was perhaps a streak , albeit a very tiny one like angel-hair pasta, of kindness in him….the taunts commenced.

"You." I uttered, my eyes blazed.

"Me?" He inquired calmly and innocently.

"You…yes you…wipe that damned smirk off your face…I mean it now….Severus…"

And then his eyes, the cold black ones, did something weird…not sure what though.

"Severus now, is it? So refreshing… I prefer when you say my first name like that. The Welsh notes in your accent come out when you are angry with me, which it seems is all the time."

"Oh, you do? Ok, Snape then."

And he snorted. And I believe that this was the asshole's way of communicating a laugh.

"You cannot imagine how I hate you…the contempt and anger that I…how you get me into these situations…"

"Don't hold it in, let it out….it will wrinkle your face. You look as if you'll burst from it. And now, after you have taken on the squid and broken some priceless Hogwarts artifacts, I will admit you have all the makings of a charming face but alas, you are angry all of the time so nobody will ever see the potential right there in front of them."

"You asshole…I don't have wrinkles yet."

"I know you don't. I didn't say that. And I don't think you mean what you said to me either, Vector." His face was expressionless.

"Believe me, I do."

"Don't you think that perhaps you like me just a little as a co-worker? That you can perhaps, withhold the foul language that any decent wizard or witch would never repeat in public hearing and remember how I have helped you this evening?"

"HELL NO!"

And he made a noise and gave me a rare smile.

"Why are you laughing, you bloody moron?"

And he gave me a very condescending but amused look. "Because you are so innocent that you have no idea what I could do and have done to people that have called me names like that in the past."

"Er, oh." I said sheepishly.

"It boggles me that I tolerate your nonsense and foolishness, Vector. Very surprising to me, that your horrific and coarse vocabulary is quite so amusing to me."

"Oooh, I'm so scared." I recovered.

"And I was only thinking…"

"What about, now?"

"That indifference is more cutting and more detrimental to most and I must admit you may show your temper, quite nasty as it is, and throw tantrums befitting a first year, but you never show me indifference."

"So, what is that supposed to mean?"

"Well, I have to ask myself why that is and... it _means_ that it is telling…" His lip curled up.

"Telling? Oh, I'll tell you something, Snape." And I think I was angry at how foolish I must look wrapped up like a baby and with my feet in a basin. "Because I can clearly tell you what an asshole you are. I've done it before," I sniffed primly.

"Yes, several times this very night as it is." He informed patiently.

"Whatever…" And I gripped my blanked and held it closer, and he smirked again and walked away.

_**One hour later…**_

"Snape don't tell anyone… but feel my forehead."

He walked over and raised a palm to my face. I felt like the biggest fool imaginable and I thought to myself that I was getting a bit too comfortable with this taking care of me business.

"You have a fever, Septima." And I ignored his concerned face.

"Why? How?" I asked nervously. This was all I needed.

"Merlin knows what is in that lake. I always wanted to take a vial and test it but just never got around to it, regrettably."

"Can I get sick?" I asked anxiously.

"No. Did the Creeveys? Did you not say earlier today that you already had a cold?"

"I told Minerva…listening in again were you, no doubt."

"I play my part as a spy well, don't you think, Vector?" And he smirked at me again.

I pouted.

"Stop pouting. If anything it probably just aggravated your current condition. I have something for this."

He turned around.

"Give me a moment."

And he left me by the fire.

And then he came back with…Oh dear Merlin…

A goblet..with Father Christmas on it…with a candy cane sticking out of the top…and what looked like a chocolatey type of liquid.

Was he mad? It was only Halloween…where the hell did he get it from. Starting the holiday off season just a tad early? Jolly man that he is…

"Pomfrey insisted I order them for the first years that get sick around the holidays…just so you know." He informed me conspiratorially.

_I _smirked.

He rolled his eyes and he knew, just knew that this was blackmail material.

"There are no classes tomorrow and I have nowhere to be this night anyway…you can stay if you want to."

And he said it so nicely…I got really perturbed.

"And why would I do that? Can you imagine what people will think if I march out of here with you in the morning. Are you mad?"

"No."

And he turned and went over to his desk. He rolled out some parchment and began to work.

_**Twenty minutes later…**_

"And by the way… what the bloody hell is this stuff I've been drinking?" I called out to his bent head over at his desk.

"Why do you ask?" He dipped his quill into some ink and never raised his head.

"Er, it is delicious,,,and I feel so much better." I admitted grudgingly.

"Calming draft, an elixir that brings warmth and can judge how much is necessary without being too hot, rosemary, peppermint, honey, and a bit of chocolate. And something else which would take too long to explain how I came about inventing it myself."

"Oh." I felt like a moron.

"And if you are nicer to me, and refrain from spewing abysmal names at me, uttering empty threats of violence towards that me you would never have the nerve to carry out, and using unattractive language befitting Mundungus Fletcher, than I would make you some more and even allow you to stay and use my couch and charmed blanket."

"Oh. Er, maybe I might, uh, take you up on this…but you won't tell anyone right."

"Of course not…why would I?"

"So when are you going to open up your own mediwizard office, Severus?" I figured I would lay it on thick and compliment him without it seeming like a compliment. But it was my best chance of getting some more of the utterly delightful, delicious drink.

"Highly unlikely, Vector." He rose from his seat. "But I will fetch you some more."


	31. Chapter 31: Barking Mad

**Barking Mad**

_**Another lost chapter…couldn't help it…a little out of the MM vein but, I hope to fix this story up eventually and add the extra chapters in order and with some editing too.**_

_When Sirius Black enters the castle…severe hang-ups are also on the loose._

Professor Vector stared in indignation at the bloody moron before her. His arrogance and disregard for her ability knew no bounds. She looked at him with a disgruntled and bored expression, yet the dark blue eyes took in his own until she rolled them in aggravation. The pout growing deeper on her mouth ceased for a moment when a lock of wavy dark hair blocked her vision and she blew upward in annoyance and to move her hair out of her eyes. The stormy looks were not lost on Professor Snape. He marveled at how adorable her expression was, yet pressed on without indicating this to the seething woman, whom he noted gripped her wand tighter in her small hand.

He believed her to be very close to the verge of pacing in childish defiance, as she usually did when they worked together and she didn't quite appreciate something he had said to her.

He sensed with innate satisfaction and pleasure that another temper tantrum was coming on. How a tedious Monday or Tuesday of teaching multitudes of classes, or even sitting in the Great Hall with hundreds of bustling students and staff could be remedied quite simply by Vector in a horrible mood on the precipice of lashing out. It hadn't crossed his mind that that only happened when he bothered her relentlessly. He wasn't sure if she was going to curse him with the lovely mouth or the wand. He decided to keep going, even if it meant the cheeks in her pale, pretty and to him, currently riotously humorous face, were turning pink and flushed with fury. At _him._

"Sirius Black, a _felon_, a prisoner who most recently escaped from Azkaban, and nobody really can guess at how he did it, is wandering the castle most likely armed with a wand. He is somewhere in the castle. The Gryffindor portrait has confirmed it. She claims Black attacked her." Snape informed Vector with outward stoicism that took a lot of work on his part. Her temper was far too alluring for him.

"Oh, you mean the Fat Lady?" She blurted out casually. "Well, enough of the back story. We were supposed to start looking already. You are holding me up with this nonsense. I am going, with or without you, but preferably without you." She eyed him with venom. "I am sure that all of the staff have started off already and here we are taking our sweet time."

"Yes, I believe students referred to her as that during my own tenure as a student in Hogwarts as well. She has a name, you know." Snape rolled his eyes at her. It was a gesture that served two purposes. He showed her outwardly that she annoyed him; in truth, it helped him not to look too long at the magnificent purple-blue eyes. They were hypnotic and enticing. "And I know what you were just told….but I will be working _alone_, and you can pout like a first year all you want, Vector, but I am your mentor and I say no."

_There was no way in hell she was going to encounter Black with him._

"You can't make me." She informed him with a bit more force that belied the once quiet yet steely expression. The sweet voice grew shriller when she was on the verge of losing her temper. Her Welsh accent more pronounced and entrancing the angrier she became.

Or, he marveled, it could just be him. He blinked and went on. He regained himself.

"Believe what you will. But I also do not have to work with you if I do not wish to and in any case I will exercise that option. It would be splendid if the same could be said during normal work hours." He looked to the ceiling as if he was praying to Merlin, that this was so. "Regrettably that is not the case," he exhaled in mock pity for himself. "I have the freedom to do so. You are going to go and stay with the students where it is safer." The tone was languid as if he didn't expect any protestations.

She started to yell. He believed the stamping of feet might run concurrently with the shouting or may produce themselves a bit later in the conversation. "This has nothing to do with that. I am going to look as well. I was asked to by Dumbledore and McGonagall, as was the rest of the staff, yes, Snape, even Sybil, and quite frankly you can't stop me. And I believe their orders just might be, er, slightly above yours." She looked down at her boots in a moment of awkwardness while she waited for her statement to take effect.

"No," he said quite simply.

"Fine then, I will work alone. I will exercise er, my right." She stamped her feet.

"Fine with me…you won't last two seconds." He tried with all his might, occlumency employed, not to laugh at her.

"Don't count on it, Snape," she spluttered, crossing her arms and giving him a vicious, yet tired look. She turned on her heel and marched off to search.

_**Five minutes later….a corridor down the hall…**_

"What the hell are you doing here?" She squealed in fright.

"Nothing. I thought I heard something. And if I thought it was just you I would have carried on. As it is…" He shot her a bored look.

"You can go now. We are both working alone. Right?" She folded her arms across her chest in frustration.

"Vector. I am not going anywhere." _Or so she thought._

"Why? Can't admit that you don't mind working with me so much?" She smirked. He really couldn't fathom how somebody could be that angry yet make their face that pretty. And then he realized…

_How odd that she would say that? _His stomach lurched with soaring hope for the future. And then he noticed that her hands were empty.

"I won't admit to a lie. And why is your wand still in your robes? Are you mad, Vector?" He held himself in check with pursed lips for mere seconds. Now _he _was angry as well.

He grabbed at her robes and rummaged for the wand as if she were three, a child keeping something from someone.

"Hey, quit it, you almost grabbed…" her face was white. "All right, I know I should have…"

"Highly unlikely. There. Lumos…and directly in front of you…dueling stance position one. And you are a fool." He meant it. She should not have left his side unarmed. And he put the wand in her hand and curled her fingers around it with his own. Warmth spread through his body at the touch of her skin…but he was still perturbed at her foolishness.

"How am I a fool? You came here to sabotage my watch…the other professors made it clear where they would be looking and since we are not working together I decided to venture off to where nobody…"

"And you believe this was a genius idea?" He smirked and shook his head in apparent disapproval, and unbeknownst to her, genuine concern for her.

"I am starting to believe you are ,er, worried." She shot out at him. His stomach gave a glorious leap yet again.

"Yes, but not about you…."The words came out quicker than he would have liked.

"Oh, I beg to differ." Her sweet smile was just a touch too acidic for his liking. _Why was she pressing this evening?_

He decided to take some precautionary measures.

"Beg all you want. I have no interest in you….despite you laboring under the delusion that I would even consider..." It came out before he had time to weigh his words most carefully as he always did around her.

"You bloody moron. I do not." Her face flushed again.

"Well, than listen carefully…all nonsense aside for the moment. I attended Hogwarts with Black. You have no idea what he is capable of." He appeared livid, yet spoke with her in all sincerity.

"I think I do. Is he not the felon in the paper that is apparently trying to kill the _Boy Who Lived,_ and who is his godfather?" She gulped, feeling truly sorry for Potter, but still peeved that this dolt was wasting precious time, in her opinion.

"Precisely…and he has been in Azkaban for over a decade which makes him even far more dangerous." He was still mad that she just left a few minutes ago, deciding to give it a go on her own. All of the teachers at least went in pairs. Naturally, the Headmaster paired them up together. Vector did not need to know why…that only Dumbledore truly knew that Snape would never allow anything to hurt her. She meant too much to him; the only well of happiness that he had known in many years of loneliness and despair.

"Several muggles were killed before he was arrested and…"

"And?" The delicately raised eyebrow rose over the _dark blue sapphire-like…_

"Think about it. Do I have to even spell it out for you…do you have any idea what someone could be like who hasn't been around er, witches for years," he spat, and prayed to Merlin quickly that he wasn't turning pink. He was used to it, nobody had really interested him…until he met Vector. Black on the other hand was probably feeling the pinch He really had dated a different witch every week until he was incarcerated. After awhile, Snape the spy, couldn't even keep track of all the ladies coming and going out of Black's house. When he still truly worked for Voldemort, he was watching the movements of anyone suspected of being in the Order.

"Are you trying to say…"Her blue eyes widened incredulously.

"Not so bold and defiant now, are you, Vector?" His triumphant smirk, believing that he had made a valid point, was just shy of a snarl…for himself, not for her.

"Er, don't change the subject. Are…are you afraid of….why Severus…are you trying to make sure he doesn't ravish me? How, er, thoughtful." She gave him a piercing yet haughty look.

He hated _that _look. The look that appeared amused but didn't confirm the disquieting fears that eventually she might be on to something, despite his telling her that he loathed her ten times a day. Twenty on weekends…

"Absolutely not, though Black was a fool that chased after a different girl every week at Hogwarts." He cringed at the memory again and asked himself why he had told her…and of his own lackluster attempts at dating at Hogwarts…and after…

"Oh, so you have nothing in common with him then…"Her sarcastic yet gorgeous smile thrilled him, and then he realized that she was implying that he…

"Vector, I nearly offered to cut a deal with the troll to rid myself of you years ago when it appeared in the Great hall, but Dumbledore had just filled the Arithmancy position and it is highly unlikely that he would've wished to interview and fill that vacancy within a period of months." He snapped very much like himself. "You know very well that staffing Defense Against the Dark Arts is a tedious undertaking each year."

"That is all?" She studied her wand and turned it over in her hands casually.

_Did…did she just seem…disappointed?_

"That is all." He nodded in agreement, pretending not to gaze at her and mentally trying to encrypt what her body language was conveying, if anything at all.

"Right. Let's go on then." She lifted her face and the bounce in her step was just a bit too contrived, to him.

"Vector. Have I made it clear that I have no interest in you?"A little insurance couldn't hurt, could it?

"Yup." She nodded violently, sarcasm ever-present with each nod of her head.

"That I do not care really if Black or the troll or those dogs…that Fluffy encountered you, but I have sworn as Head of House to protect the students of this school…"

"Yup," she confirmed loudly.

"And my present employment would be greatly threatened if a newly hired professor was cursed into oblivion by a felon under my charge, thus I have to act accordingly and against my will."

"I am not your charge, you asshole…really now…you make me sound like…"

"Let me make it very clear to you, Vector, that I loathe you. That I only took you on as my mentoring subject because well, our current Headmaster has very powerful methods of persuasion and well he also controls the school treasury hence the staff payroll," he informed her with unbridled venom in his voice. He was once more composed, she didn't suspect…anything.

"You have made it very clear…you sonofabitch. Nothing on your part right now has been within your control, voluntary, or even nice by the off chance of an accident, now do shut up and let's get on with it." She shook her hair out of her eyes. He inwardly beamed. And kept both arms stiffly at his sides because the desire to touch her was far too tempting; he willed himself to keep still.

"He was spotted upstairs. We have to search the third floor, but first the dungeons." He informed her casually.

"Why are we going downstairs?"

"I left a cauldron simmering in my office. We should really extinguish it….well, before we start looking that is." He turned and looked at a crack in the stone where water dripped down.

"He wouldn't go down there and you know it." She turned on him.

"Why is that?" He turned abruptly, dastardly black robes whipping about with him.

"Because don't think for a minute that I believe he intends to randomly roam through the school. He knows Harry's House at school. Was he not in the same House as Harry and his father? I do read the Prophet, you know."

"Yes." She was so bright and witty, he was compelled to just tell her that he loved her on the spot. _Calm down…master yourself,_ he thought to himself. He usually had a moment every so often when he encountered her that he deemed this extra precaution quite necessary. Or he could just let his mental unraveling begin…if he one day couldn't maintain his façade around her.

"You are not taking me with you after all, are you?" Her eyes narrowed and he saw the leg step out as if she was going to stamp again.

"No." He faltered. He looked at the lovely blue eyes longer than he should have. A big mistake…

"Well, what are you going to do? I heard Filch talking about the chains and the rack in the room across your classroom…from medieval times, so I heard. Perhaps you'd leave me there while you and everyone else does their duty, but me?"

"And do you believe, knowing now how much I dislike him, that he would go anywhere near my House and my office or classroom or private rooms, knowing that there is a chance he could run into me?" He informed her coldly.

"Oh."

"Very well then, let us drop the pretenses. There is no cauldron."

"Do you really think I believed that I thought you forgot to do something? Meticulous as you are…"

"There is hope for your intelligence yet, Vector. I am going to leave you in my office. The charm to lock my office is so powerful that not even Dumbledore knows how to enter. He has tried. I was late to meet him in his office awhile ago and it was urgent and he was unable to enter."

"He was unsuccessful?" She hated the smug look on his face, though she knew how he respected Dumbledore's skill and vast knowledge.

"Most. And if you repeat that to anyone…."

"Fine. Then I believe we will be parting ways. I am still going to look for him."

He hesitated and gave her a hard look. She wasn't going to listen to him…as usual.

"Third floor staircase is that way. After you." He let her step in front of him.

"Good bye, Severus. I will see you later on." She hurried off before he could object.

He followed her.

He barely caught up to her in a corridor when they heard dog growls and a male voice.

Snape grappled her and shoved the both of them into the Potions Storeroom, which thankfully, was nearby.

He looked at her and his insides softened. She looked really frightened, pale, and even on the verge of tears. The sounds had made them both surprised.

"Is it possible? He…he has people with him. Could they be Death Eaters?" She whispered to him in a panic-stricken voice, not caring that he was far too close to her then he needed to be in her estimation.

"Why did you do that? Why do you insist on running away like a first year? Do you know that Black is an animagus…he takes on a dog form?" He was more fearful than angry with her, but she didn't seem to see it.

"Oh, shit. They said that in the papers and in all the fuss I forgot all about it and…" Her teeth chattered.

"The fuss? You could have been hurt or worse." He gave her a penetrating glare.

She wished she had for a moment because he….

Steered her into the wall of shelving and backed her into a corner. The dog's growling seemed closer to where they were and he heard the male voice again.

He silently pressed a finger to his lips to gesture her to silence and gave her a knowing look.

He whipped out his wand and walked softly over to the door. He needn't have. They still heard the dog barking outside.

"This is ridiculous. Why would he try to alert the castle?"

"He is insane, vector. Always has been. He once tried to…you wouldn't believe it if I told you. And you…you nearly walked right into…him." He gave her another hard look over his shoulder where he stood facing the door and calculating his next move. What spells could he utilize to make sure that once he exited, the door would seal itself behind her and not allow anyone else to enter but him once it closed on the intruders?

The dog stopped barking. And Snape cracked his wand at the wrist with it pointing at the door. He was ready. He knew what he would do. And she would be fine, if anything happened to him, until Dumbledore arrived.

"He is still out there. I will have to go. I must do something. Someone else could run into him…students perhaps and then it will be my fault." He said in a quiet yet introspective voice, almost to himself.

She took Snape in with horror. "No….No, you can't. We heard another voice. How will we take on both of them? What if there are more?" She shivered.

He looked at her as if she were daft. "You will not be _taking on_ anyone or anything. The minute I step out of this door I am shutting it. Whatever happens to me….happens."

He said it so calmly and with such resignation that she felt the tears come.

"And I will stand here like a coward and just let it happen. Two is better than one…though…damn it…you are a much better dueler than I am," she whispered in a frenzy of fear.

"Vector…it would only take dire circumstances for you to admit that to me." He gave her an appreciative look.

"No. it would only take maturity and not being insulted for five minutes to let you know that. I would have had many chances to tell you that you are brilliant, but you call me a dunderhead before that or something even worse, so I never get…got the chance to." She gave him a nervous smile.

He walked back to her once more, the smile thrilling him all over. Would it hurt? He knew he could take Black down in an instant, but if there were more…would she be mad? No, his life was on the line. Would it matter anyway if something did happen to him? "Do you understand that in my present situation I would never condemn someone to my life…to being a part of my life."

"Will you stop acting like you are not going to make it once you answer the damn door? She appeared unnerved. "What the hell are you talking about…er, you are scaring me."

He gave a small hesitant smile. And took her in his arms closely, tightly and planted the biggest kiss that she could never imagine would form on the thin lips of his.

He strode off and she just stood there in shock. Even more shock that the unimaginable was not as unpleasant as she would have believed.

He opened the door, wand at the ready, and then his face fell in horror. Nothing really happened. But he was livid.

It was Hagrid, and the dog in question was Fang.

"Professor Snape,Sirius Black escaped. He's not 'ere," offered Hagrid roughly.

Snape nodded and slammed the door, but not before hearing, "What the ruddy hell?"

The whole atmosphere had altered. He had to repair what was done.

"Professor Vector, I am sure it has not escaped your notice regarding the details of the exchange that just occurred." How would he explain himself mere seconds before?

"Er, yeah." Her breath came in heaves. It was just too much. All of it. He couldn't be in his right mind. Was he ever?

"And you do realize that nothing has changed and you will not read into what occurred before that…"

"I, Snape, er…"

"…For I wouldn't want you to get the wrong impression, but I would like you to know that I believed us to be in danger so I did the only sensible thing to do."

"Kiss me," she croaked, her voice low and embarrassed, her mouth downturned in surprise.

"I took pity on you. You should be kissed at least once in your life just in case something happened to the both of us. Black very well could have blasted the door down and…"

"You always said the damned door was charmed!" She shouted.

"It is, but I guess in the moment of danger I did not consider that and well, felt sorry for an old maid who clearly…"

"I will blast _you._ Don't start. Let me by. Good Night. I will follow Hagrid and Fang out too. Hagrid should be fine unless you hit him with the door in his face when it slammed, you bloody moron! You are truly mad!"

"Vector, you won't repeat this to anyone. The utmost secrecy would be prudent. Or you will appear to be a fool. I never get involved with anyone…as you know."

"Really, no worries, I wouldn't repeat it to myself. I'll never think on it again. Believe me. And now I must remember that spell or a decent bar of soap to wash my mouth out," she called out to him in a fury.

He watched her stalk off in amusement. She was entrancing. She was hilarious when she was livid. He watched in fascination. It was _fantastic! _It truly took all of his control not to grab her. But, he was being selfish, and he traced a finger around his lips. He had at the very least kissed her this very evening. And that had been even more fantastic!

How could features be so comical to him as her anger was apparent, yet be so beautiful still?

Truly, in all fairness, he didn't give a damn if she made an announcement on the Wizarding Wireless that he kissed her. He only feared that he could hurt her. If anyone suspected he cared for her…there were a few things he as well wouldn't think on tonight either. The kiss they shared would have to do…after he marked some papers, of course.

He would think only of her…and later. But first he had to curse Hagrid and the mongrel dog silently, for putting him near the very edge of almost giving it all away.


	32. Chapter 32: The Unbreakable Appointment

The Mental Mentorship

_Severe block…so this is just to start up my fanfics again and get the brain moving, and why not with my first fanfic and one of my faves._

The Unbreakable Appointment

You would think that after working for three hours with a bloody moron that it would be enough.

Apparently, not nearly…

So it was with much surprise, but maybe not with this particular moron, that I was summoned to his office in the dungeons.

It was after lunch. For some reason he had not appeared. It had been a trying day of classes with back to back doubles in the morning. I passed a mirror in the hallway before descending the winding stairs that led to the dungeons. I patted my hair that was slightly askew, tendrils escaping the hair piled on my head. And I tried to the best of my ability to correct the frown that was once again forming on my mouth. He had the uncanny knack for bothering me on my most busy days. A test, two unruly Slytherins who I'd love to hex if I ever was inclined to lose my job, and first years that still hadn't quite gotten the hang of where my classroom was located, thus showing up late.

When I knocked on the door to his office, I heard moving from beyond the door. Good, I could get this over with quickly, I hoped. He was within. Not a second later a note slipped from under the door and floated quickly up to where I could reach. I opened it. In a nutshell, my journey to the dungeons was all for naught. The creepy bastard wouldn't see me now.

And then I was sent away until the appointed hour. Which was news to me because I never had an appointment with him nor did I wish to see him of my own accord, er, _ever._

As usual.

So as I fled the dungeons once again. I was livid. This was an utter waste of time. I had already had enough working with him again today, and then I was summoned to his office during my free time, only to be told that he was not available to see anyone presently but there was an opening within the hour at around 6 before dinner from a magicked piece of parchment of all things.

I stormed off to my classroom. After wrapping up the afternoon, I again made my descent to the lair of doom.

So why was I now returning? Why was I keeping this appointment against my better judgment? Ordered around like a house elf?

I would soon find out.

_The lair of doom at the appointed hour…sharp._

"You will receive no special treatment from me, Vector. I have told you and Sinistra before about barging into my office, in a most barbarian-like fashion, I might add, whenever you like." I couldn't fathom the look on his face that clearly appeared to be annoyed, when he caused his own damned intrusion. He was ridiculous.

"I don't like it and I never want to. I do believe I was owled. So why did you ask me to come here, you bloody moron?"

"As your mentor, I would like to call to your attention, something I was privy to in the Great Hall earlier." I noticed this particular smirk was a new one. Not so cool and wise ass, it looked a little angry.

"And that would be…"

"You know what it is." For some reason, said mental case, lowered his voice, but it still came across and venomous.

"Er, no I do not. Didn't I say that I don't like to come down here, and let me add, in case you weren't sure that I don't care either. Probably why I have no idea what you are talking about."

"How could you face me and pretend that you don't. Very unseemly Vector…"

"What the hell are you talking about? Really now…"

"Within my hearing, well, really most of the adults in the Great Hall you uttered that Lockhart was very attractive to women. Did you not?" The question was asked savagely and in an accusatory tone that I didn't like either. Nobody cared for Lockhart, but he really was taking it a bit far."

"Yes. I did. I just threw it out there to Aurora, who seems to like him just as much as the women that cause a fuss and and mass chaos near the Flourish and Blotts, and for some reason I have had to shop for supplies and had the uncanny knack of going on days when he has a signing."

"So you don't deny it now then?" He peered coldly and calculatingly at me.

"I never did. I just didn't know what the hell you were bloody going on about. That is all."

"That is not all, I'm afraid… I believe your comment requires a bit of clarification on your part."

"Does it now?" I played along to just be able to get the hell out of the dungeons as fast as possible and as verbally unscathed as Merlin would allow.

"I believe it does. One should not throw caution to the wind when one's reputation and standing within the academic magical community is at stake. A grave error on your end, Vector."

While he was carrying on so, my thoughts reverted back to our exchange from yesterday.

Dinner was just about ending in the Great Hall and the Headmaster wished to have a word with the staff. The students were leaving, filing out to their dormitories to retire for the night.

Out of the classroom there were several projects that staff was always working on, whether for academic reasons, or for the school students. Filch was still working on his attempts to control Peeves. Minerva, new rules regarding the transition for first years, Sprout picking items to be used in Potions classes and for Madame Pomfrey and the ill students. And Snape and I, well, really I was his sidekick in brewing certain potions for ill students that Poppy could also use. Dumbledore asked each of us how things were going and thanked us again for our efforts and devotion to the school. Minerva was the first to make a face as Lockhart seemed to speak over the Headmaster to inform us that he was currently working on another spell to vanquish the yeti should he ever return. As my good friend with terrible taste in men Sinistra gushed and I made a sign to shush her, Lockhart was distracted. Luckily, he was because Snape's nostrils flared in aggravation and he might just have looked like a blood vessel was going to burst over the yeti business.

Which only drew attention to myself.

"No need to interrupt, Professor Vector. That one potion you made for Professor Snape for that sick second year really seemed to do the trick. He was back in my class the very next day I noted." I was blinded by pearly white teeth, but was able to answer.

"Er, thank you."

"How fortunate of you, Professor Snape, to be able to work with such a fine professor only in her first year..."

"She surprises me on occasion," snapped Snape in a bored tone, yet the cold black eyes taking in Lockhart were not nearly as casual.

I shot him a filthy look. He ignored me.

"Well, I think I might require her services as well. I believe it would be beneficial if one is new and being mentored to work with other staff members and experience other subjects being taught…you can't go on hogging this glorious creature to yourself now."

"Regrettable, but Professor Vector cannot be out on loan or borrowed at the present time." He had turned puce and had recovered enough in time to shoot out the words really quick. Then the last part must have occurred to him, because he looked quickly at me, and I detected the quietest snort.

"Excuse me…"I rambled out at him. "Am I a prized pig?" Was this is little jest about the "hogging" part after his flushed face returned once again to its pale and sallow color. He would do it. I would have to take care of this myself perhaps. I didn't want to work with him either. After 8, everyone knew he donned curlers for the next day's waves and I just didn't want to bear witness to it.

"Well, I wouldn't have quite used those words myself, but as you wish." I glared at Snape, and he smirked in my direction. "Professor Lockhart it is not possible. I am about to start a new batch that will require constant supervision by my mentoring subject, Professor Vector. It takes 30 days to prepare. Then she is free to roam greener pastures if the need arose."

If I had been closer to him I would have kicked him in the shin. I've done it before. He knew. He moved closer to Lockhart, engaging him in a death stare.

Gilderoy didn't seem to notice.

"And after that month, Professor Snape?" He gave Snape a dazzling, toothy grin, and Snape frowned but looked legitimately nauseaous.

Sinistra kicked _me_ in the shin. "Let me work with him then." Her voice rose "I'll do it!"

I gritted my teeth." I may still be unavailable with an evaluation from Professor Snape coming up, but Professor Sinistra might be able to. There, see, she is more than willing…"

"No worries. I will toil alone. Nothing I can't do myself," he sighed in resignation. Lockhart excused himself and left.

Several young girls and a startled Trelawney even seemed to perk up as they watched him go off in admiration. Periwinkle robes fluttering as he passed. Snape billowed. Gilderoy fluttered. Both sucked.

"Women seem to find him attractive…" I said in disbelief.

"Yes, they do," giggled Aurora, as she watched him preen off. The peacock strut in all its glory…

Snape, on the other hand, was gone in a flash, the turning of the black cloak so swift, that I would never have noticed if I hadn't heard the slight intake of breath and saw a profile of flared nostrils before the pivot, as he twirled to face the direction of the exit.

I once again paid attention to him in the dungeons with effort.

"Are you mad? I wanted to ask you yesterday too."

"No."

"Then why are we even discussing…"

"Sit down." The sulkly low voice was firm.

"I'll stand thank you very mu…"

"Sit. Until we get the bottom of this," he insisted with contempt.

"You _are_ mad. Raving…really…and"

"You will sit and answer questions during my inquiry or…"

My mouth made an "o."That sounds like a threat"

"I take my mentor role very seriously,Vector."

"Sure, you do. You are mental." I threw myself into a chair and returned the death glare I saw him give Lockhart. My eyes hurt after five seconds.

"What is quite so attractive about Lockhart? And if your responses are not to my satisfaction and answered thoroughly you might stay." He informed cooly, as if he had some, er, authority or something.

"Dinner is at 7." I interrupted.

"I already owled Dumbledore and made it very clear that we both might not be able to attend. The elves are more than willing to deliver dinner I was told."

"So you never mentioned that I am being held hostage?

"I don't see it that way.

"You wouldn't. Surely you are de-sensitized after probably doing this a lot and being a pro now at it with your Death Eater buddies."

"That was not necessary."

"Is this?

"Yes. Very."

"Why?"

He ignored me and began to make that face he does when he is in interrogation mode.

"Septima I heard you were here." At that moment, Aurora, who I assume had been lurking near the door for quite some time before she gathered herself and decided to enter his office.

"Hi 'Rora."

"Good evening, Sinistra. Get out," Snape spoke the workds, but never looked at her.

"What? why…"

"And refrain from barging into my office yet again without attaining an appointment," he added dryly.

"But why would I? I'm not looking for you anyway."

"My owl, Charon, will see you to the door. And I believe you were in agreement or reached consensus regarding my matter with Vector. We can discuss this further at a later date," he snarled.

"What might that be?" She asked hopelessly.

"Did I not just ask you to leave?" he dead-panned.

"Fine then."

As she walked to the door I called out. "I will speak to you later after I am done with him."

"What did you say?" He asked in a threatening tone.

"I've already said too much." I threw up my hands in exasperation.

"That is an understatement, yet the very reason why we are here presently." He continued to circle the chair I was sitting in. Very much like a creature waiting to strike. Well, he was one.

"Now shall we begin?" He asked in a very business-like tone.

I rolled my eyes in answer.

"Very well then. And if I harbor the slightest inclination that you are not quite telling me the truth…there are other methods of extracting the truth…"

"And what might they be? You have tried this out on me before, so I am wondering which one now. Something new, perhaps?"

"We will cross that bridge if we come to it."

"Is it legal?" I blurted out in apprehension.

He didn't answer me. I swallowed with difficulty.

"Well, what is quite so attractive about The Squib?"

"I believe I stated the fact that women for some reason find him attractive."

"And why might that be?" He studied me carefully.

"I don't really know."

"Vector…" His voice was a sinister cajole.

"Well. Ok, I do but I don't mean me."

"I am not quite sure of that." He nodded his head and tutted.

"Be sure of this. You are a bloody moron and I don't have to answer. I am not an enemy of the Dark Lord that you have to…"

"This may affect your upcoming evaluation, as your mentor, I would advise you to think before you answer."

"You can't _do_ that." I shouted in disbelief.

"I can and I will if I must."

"You are mental."

He ignored this. "Now, back to the topic at hand…elaborate if you will."

"Well, I think it is the hair for starters."

"Well, what about his wig?" he scoffed.

"It is not a wig. Er, I don't think."

"Why must you insist on lying to me?"

"Well, whether connected to his follicles or not. It appears to be blonde and wavy and I have heard…." I noticed he smirked. "I have heard women say how golden and wavy it is."

"So the wig appeals to them then."

"From what I gathered… And for some reason the blue eyes seem to appeal to them too."

"What about you?" He inclined his head towards me. The black hair covered his eyes, but not enough for me to not notice the attention he was paying.

"My last boyfriend had dark eyes…" And then I blushed. I don't know why the hell I said that. I just did." It didn't help.

He grimaced, paused, and then continued. His gaze now even more penetrating.

"What else…might appeal to y…them?"

"The smile…wait a minute. Are you planning on altering his looks or something? Aurora would never recover, I hope you know." I said it as a joke. When he didn't answer, I grew apprehensive.

"He uses a whitening spell no doubt."

I was about to ask him if he had ever thought about utilizing this but I stopped myself just in time.

"Doesn't everyone like a nice smile. Be it Lockhart or anyone else?"

"So it seems."

"But truly, the one I don't seem to get is his wardrobe."

"What about it?" He crossed his arms over his chest and then stood still. The black robes enveloped him.

"I am not one for extremes." I shook my head.

"Please explain."

"Nothing to explain. Wearing bright purples, blues, and pinks is a bit…"

"The Headmaster's whimsy as well seems to be a bit too much, I must admit," divulged Snape.

"It works for him. Lockhart on the other hand…I am not partial to bright colors myself."

"Did I not see you wear pink once?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Were you not spreading foul and unfounded rumors that I might be a vampire, so I donned the brightest dress I could in an attempt to dispel?"

"Well, if it was involuntary on your part." He smirked. He wanted to smile. I know it. But he didn't.

"Not on yours though."

The safety of the students is one of my duties."

"Right. But besides appearances people are under the impression that he is quite an accomplished wizard."

"An accomplished liar more like." And his expression grew stormy.

"Which you would know a lot about..." I added with a tart smile.

"If I have to. He, however, is a fraud."

"Which I am well aware of."

"Then you are not nearly as daft as I suspected… So, do you agree with these women? Where does your inclination fall into all of this nonsense since he started working here?"

"Nowhere. Not my type." I huffed.

"What is your type?"

"Nothing to do with my evaluation…" But I looked away from him.

"This is off the record, Vector. You have passed."

"I don't have to tell you anything."

"No, you don't. But I may have to suggest to the Headmaster that our work from last Saturday could use…ah, a little tweaking. I still see spots on those cauldrons that I had asked that you…"

"Fine. Not him."

"Why not?"

I was growing really antsy now. I just wanted to leave. "For all the reasons you stated and more. As for my type, I will know it when I see it."

He walked closer to where I sat. He looked at me piercingly for a moment. Not speaking.

"You can go."

As I left, he said in a soft voice. "How will you know?"

"I will know." I turned to open the door, I didn't expect him to answer me, but he called out over his shoulder.

"For once, Vector, I do believe I agree with you."


End file.
